The Phoenix and the Dove
by TurtleChix
Summary: Our beloved hot head gets captured and has to escape and get home to his family and friends. He happens to be trapped with someone that may be able to help him do that. Will she be a asset? And how will their developing companionship go for themselves and their lives after they get free? Based on a tumblr rp. M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clapped in the distance as a heavy rain pelts down on the ground below where a armored vehicle traveled towards an outpost a several miles out of the city of New York. The outpost was no ordinary outpost. Yes it was for military purposes, but most of what is going on there is not of guns and arms. The purpose of it being there is for other reasons. Inside the building there was a scientist standing at the entrance looking over the bio of one of the beings they had caught earlier that month.

"She is stronger than she looks and is super crafty. May have to start giving her a mild relaxant to keep her from trying to escape. " He mused to himself aloud. The doors burst open with some men struggling to drag a bound mutant turtle into the building.

The terrapin had a red tattered mask and modest gear on, with the exception of the twin sai's sets of ninja stars and… "is that smoke bombs made with egg shells?" The scientist arched his brow before examining the features of the growling rage filled creature before him.

"Ah…. He is quite the fighter huh, seems to be in good health and strong to." The man remarked looking into the eyes that have a white film like cover on them. The red masked turtle spat in his face.

"I'll show you how much of a fighter I am. LET ME GO!" The red clad bellowed out in furry. The scientist laughed as he wiped his glasses and face off before he pulled out a syringe with a sedative and looked at the men holding the furious mutant.

"Hold him still." He says watching them for the turtle to the ground with a twisted smile. He injected the sedative into the terrapin's arm.

"Sleep tight big guy. I got lots of plans in store with you. Put him with the female we caught last month but first remove his gear….. " He stated as the angered turtle was losing consciousness. He grinned to himself when he saw him pass out.

"Who know maybe they will keep each other calm." He mused to himself as he walked off after paying the person in charge that brought the turtle to him. Leaving the people behind to take the objects on the now sedated creature off.

"Well I hope the female is asleep. Remember what happened when we brought her in? She was ten time stronger than this one." One of the people said as the group carried the now stripped mutant between them.

"How could I forget! She was just as irate as this one was though. Though surprisingly her features were close to a human than most mutants we've seen… I wonder if she was a human before… Pity she was so dangerous I would have liked to kept her. Hehe. Bet one of those plans Dr Fisk has for them both are along the lines of what we us the other not so power full females for. " Another one said laughing.

"Yeah only we do not make the ones we keep bare offspring." A third one said cackling while opening the door to where they are depositing their captive.


	2. Chapter 2

"What…. Where is she?" The voice of a man stated in shock. The girl whom was in the room opens her blue eyes and dropped down from where she had propped herself and head-butted him hard before kneeing him in the gut knocking him back into the wall making him groan in pain. The other two men had what looked like a unconscious mutant turtle between them surprised her slightly. 'They caught someone else?' She thought to herself.

"Quick! Push him in!" One of the men panicked and shoved the terrapin onto her pushing her into the room making the knocked out mutant on top of her. They slam the door shut and she push him off of herself blushing very deeply in embarrassment. She then glared at the door and huff.

"Oh come on!" she hiss out loud to herself and sigh before turning her attention to the figure beside her. The irritated expression on her face faded and her eyes softens sympathetically. 'poor guy… now he is stuck here too.' She thought to herself. 'I would not want my worst enemy trapped here… but at least I am not alone now.. Who knows maybe we can work together to get out of this place… " She stood up and grabbed one of the two tattered sheets that were in the cell and draped it over him after moving him to a corner of the room. 'better than being in the middle of the room where the cameras are all pointing at him' She thinks before looking at his face as he breathed softly.

"I'm sorry your in this situation…. But I hope when you wake up we will be able to get out of here together.." She says softly to the unconscious turtle before going to the corner she usually sat in and wrapped the sheet around her.

A few hours later..

She found herself looking over at him instead of watching the door. She bites her lower lip slightly as curiosity starts to overwhelm her. 'I wonder what his name is… and how they manage to catch him. Does he have more of an animal instinct intelligence or a human intelligence… or a mixture of both?' She face palms herself softly and sigh.

"Ugh…. Too much thinking…" She mumbles to herself. She heard a slight groan sound coming from his direction and she looked over to where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

"ugh…. Where am I" He grumbled to himself rubbing his head and froze. His mask was missing. He stood up and noticed his gear was missing too. He felt his blood start to boil.

"What the shell! When I get out of here and get my hands of those…" He trailed off feeling a pair of eyes on him and glanced to the corner adjacent to him where a pair of bright blue eyes stared at him from the shadows. He growled slightly.

"Who are you. What are you someone that works here to keep tabs on me? Cause if you are they made a huge mistake." He said cracking his knuckles. He was very irritated right now and needed to blow off some steam.

"If you tell me where the shell I am I will go easy on ya…" He stated starting to head over to where the eyes were. The person who was in the corner eyes narrowed at him before rising up as the person come forward startling him slightly. It was not a human like he expected. It was a mutant….. a female mutant at that. And she looks like she has a fire in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when she smacked him very hard almost knocking some of his teeth loose. 'What the… ' He thought holding his hand over his cheek staring at the girl mutant standing above him with a dangerous expression on her face.

"Don't you dare even compare me to these people again. I won't just smack you next time." She stated with a hiss from her clinched jaw through her teeth. He blinked up at her before frowning. Pushing himself up he crossed his arms.

"You going answer my question?" He stated grumpily. The girl huffed rolling her eyes before facing away from him.

"Your trapped in some sort of military research facility… that is the most I know. I've been trying to get out for the past month but they manage to keep me stuck here." She answered glancing over to him. She purses her lips slightly putting her hands on her hips.

"I do not know what they want me or even you for. I could care less all I want to do is get out of here. And not have to deal with the scientist that shows himself through the hologram around noon keeping droning on and on with senseless rambling about how he is going to keep me here forever and I will be a great asset to some discovery of super powered bull sh…." She took a deep breathe and sighed. He watched with an arched brow as she willed herself to calm down.

"Sorry… I usually have a better grasp on my temper… being here has been shortening my fuse." She says before turning fully to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something before the vents in the top of the room began to emit a gas.

"Not again…." She says frowning heading back to the corner she was in. The turtle furrowed his brow in confusion before starting to feel woozy. 'Knock out gas?' He staggers over to where he was and sat down. 'What the shell have I gotten into now?' He thought before passing out again


	4. Chapter 4

The terrapin woke up and held his head. "ugh…. " He rubbed his eyes and frowned. 'so much for this being a bad dream…. Got to get out of here.' He stood up and started to examine the room he was trapped in to try to find a weakness.

"sewer apples…" he grumbled before glancing over to where the person he encountered before he was knock out by the gas. 'She may know more about this cell.' He thought walking over to the corner where she was still out cold.

"Hey, wake up." He said in a hushed irritated tone. He squatted down and shook her slightly to get her to awaken. The girl woke up and narrowed her eyes at him and he let go of her arms.

"ugh… if we are still here next time do not get me up unless it is an emergency." She stated crabbily. He rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry your highness, I was not aware you needed your beauty sleep." He retorted standing up. "Now that you are awake. Would you mind telling me the weak places in this room so we can get the shell out of here." She glared at him huffing before crossing her arms.

"There is only one way out. That door. I have tried breaking it down but they moved me to an area where the door are above my ability to break them. The only time the doors are open is when after they gas the room so they can run some tests or a small piece of the door is moved so they can shove the stuff they pass for food and drink at ten in the morning. So unless you have the ability to phase through objects or turn invisible to trick them into thinking you've escaped it will take a lot more than brute force." She stated standing up and stretching slightly to elevate stiffness in her joints.

'Great… just great… Man I wish Donnie was here instead of this chick. Not that I want him to go through this torment as well but at least we would be able to get out of here. Or at the very least Slash.' He frowned slightly as he thought to himself. He notices that the girl was eyeing him like she was judging something about him and he scowled. "What?" He said in an ill-tempered manner. The female got close to him making him tense up. 'What the!?'

"How strong do you think you are?" She asked softly. '….. She must be trying to make it look like something else to talk about how to get out of here.' He thought as he stared at her blinking shifting awkwardly. "um…. I can do some things an average human can't if that is what your asking…" He responded softly glancing away. "You mind moving away from me?" He said taking a couple steps back.

'Why am I feeling so awkward? I really hate feeling like this.' He thought looking away from her rubbing his arm slight sighing in mild frustrated sigh. He felt her hand touch his arm. "I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. That was not what I was trying to do. I was asking because… well that wall over there by the door. It is not as stable as the rest other parts of the wall areas in the room. I tried breaking it myself but I was not strong enough to get the wall to break. If we work together in pushing it I think we can make it crumble enough to get out." She said softly and he glance to her then the wall she mentioned before glancing at her again.

"… I guess it is worth a shot.." He says shifting so her hand was not on his arm. "Advice for the future if we ever cross paths again. I do not like being touch unless I give said person permission if I trust them. So unless I say it is okay don't" He huffed as he strutted over to the wall examining it. It does show some wear, enough if the right amount of force it should crumble like she said. He looked back to her.

"Well what you standing there for." He stated in a part growl as lowly as he could. She tensed up and nodded coming over. 'here goes nothing.'

He started to use all of his weight and strength to push the wall and the girl started to do the same. He heard gas start to enter the room. "Hold your breath." He quickly ushered in a hushed tone willing up some more strength trying to force the wall to open holding his breath as well. Soon the efforts made by the both of them were rewarded as the wall crumbled with a space just large enough he can get through with no problem. He stepped out quickly taking in his surroundings the girl stepping out behind him.

'This way has got to lead somewhere.' He glanced back to the girl. He felt like trying to get her and himself out would be very risky but then he thought of his father and what he would say to him if he were there. '…. Sensei…' He sighed inwardly grabbing her arm and wordlessly started to run the direction he felt would be the best direction to go.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt her eyes widen slightly in surprise as he grabbed her arm and silently ran down the hall. She quickly adjusted herself to run as well so she would not stumble. 'Well this is a surprise after he told me he does not like being touched… I guess he is a good guy deep down since he is apparently trying to get us both out of here. Even though he puts up this tough crabby guy front.' She was thinking to herself ash she heard the barks of dogs and shouts of some of the men working here following up from down the hall. She remembered there was a three way split up ahead. She had already been to the right and straight ahead both of which lead to dead ends.

"Go left. The other two ways are dead ends." She says just loud enough for him to hear and he acknowledges by swiftly banking left. 'What on earth did he do before being captured and how is his shell not slowing him down?' The thought popped into her mind as she glanced back seeing the first dog turn the corner. She reached out with the arm not being dragged grabbing the fire extinguisher on the wall and smashed the end down on the ground by throwing it causing the co2 that was compressed inside it to make a screen cover. The dog yelps running back away from where she threw the co2 down. She felt bad that it caused the dog harm but if the dog was where they were it would try to attack them. Better that than having to beat the dog. She turned her attention forward as they came across two doors at the end of the hall.

"It's locked." The green eyed turtle growled moving back and then charged at the doors forcing them open. On the other side other the door was the lobby like entrance to the building. The sun was shining through the windows. It had brought a slight form of hope. Before they could try to get to the exit more guards came flooding in through the entrance and the hall adjacent to both her and the mutant escaping with her. There was a clapping sound and she narrowed her eyes at the scientist in charge of the base.

"Impressive. You've gotten farther this time. Though it is not really beneficial for me to just let you leave especially since we finally found a male that is compatible with you. Since I can't clone it would be interesting to see if any offspring that the pair of you may produce will develop similar traits. Not to mention eventually I can file a full report of a new species complete with mating chapters." The man stated with a slight smug expression and monologue.

She felt the color drain from her face and her eyes widen. "You sick perverted ass wipe! We are not lab rats for you to test on and we are not going to take part in your plans you psychopath!" She looked over at him as he shouted at the scientist with an angered express and a fire ablaze in his emerald green eyes. His hand shook slightly that had a hold of her arm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe calming herself before looking forward as she reached back grabbing a hold of the door that was laying loosely against the wall.

"When the path is clear run." She says in a quiet voice that only he could hear. She moved her arm free of his hold and used the door to knock back enough of them so they crashed into the wall making a path so they can escape. She looked back at her fellow escapist. He had a momentary surprised expression but then focused his attention to getting out of this place dodging the darts the guards started to shoot at him and herself.

She ran out of the building alongside him. She had managed to dodge most of the darts aimed at her but she felt one hit her in her arm. Her vision got slightly blurry as she yanked it out her footing getting sloppy. She felt a pair of arms grab her picking her up. The scenery went by in a blur of colors before she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Alarms were blaring behind him as he ran. Picking up speed holding the girl close to him as he leaped over the fence and sped into the woodland area. He had no clue what part of the country he was in. All he knew was that he and to put as much distance between those maniacs and him as possible. He ran and ran till he could not run any further.

Panting he leaned his back against a tree catching his breath he eyes the girl in his arms. "… your lucky I did not leave you there… " He grumbled to himself. His thoughts flashed back to when she smacked him then to when she had used a door to knock back some of the men so they could escape.

'…. Just how strong is she?' he thought as he examined her face before setting her down gently and sat down to rest for a few seconds. '… I got to admit she had a better mutation than most other mutant I had seen. No disfigurements like having spikes extra limbs or super saggy skin. Actually, she kind of looks like when she had gotten mutated her body had not completely changed from being human since her figure is more human shaped and she has hair.' He glanced over to her taking advantage of the sunlight to get a better look at her.

"… It looks like she was supposed to get turned into a turtle. Or something? I don't know. I'm not a science person. That is Donnie's department… I got to get back to my brothers and Sensei. They must be pretty worried right now. But I can't just waltz in carrying her like this with her having a tattered cloth tied around her body and me not having my gear. I wish I did not leave my t-pone at the lair. Not that it matters those creeps would have taken it anyway.' He sighed slightly looking up at the sky watching the birds flying around in the sky.

'I got spare gear at my hide out when I need to blow off some steam. I can go there if the city is not far away. I could even have her there and I would not have to explain how I met her and stuff. I will tell Sensei about it and this girl. If I tell the others I am just going to talk about the people not her.. I got to know if she is under their control or not. For all I know she could have been pretending to be against them. I don't want to be responsible for bringing someone that could harm everyone to the lair.' He stood up then picked her up again looking up into the trees and jumps up into them and used the sturdy branches to travel.

Jumping from branch to branch he quickly made his way through the forest trying to find a road or a river. He could use it to find his way back home.

Hours pass by and the night had set in around him. Fireflies fly around providing a little bit of light when they flash a yellowish green glow. He sat in the tree tops holding the girl securely as he looked around.

"Whatever they put into that stuff that knocked you out I hope it wears off soon so I don't have to keep carrying you." He said to her. He rolled his eyes knowing she was not going to respond. He heard the sounds of barking and shouts and moved further into the branches shifting the unconscious figure holding her close to him so they could not be seen. Looking down he observed the men searching for them and the dogs.

"Man if we come back empty handed Dr Fisk is going to kill us." One of the guards stated pointing their flashlights around. "I know. We better keep looking they could not have gotten far." Another guard agreed. "Let's hope they had not reached the river to the east yet. It would be impossible to find them then." They move out and he smiled to himself slightly watching them leave.

'Thanks idiots. You told me how to get home.' He thought before tensing slightly as he felt the girl he was holding in his arms stir a little bit. He glanced at her watching her eyes starting to open a little bit. Her hand reached up as she started to rub her eyes slightly. 'Now she wakes out. Horrible timing.' He thought as he stared at her silently not sure what to do not knowing if those guards dogs are close enough to hear them if he spoke or not. "Don't make any loud sounds. There are dogs down below not too far away." he spoke softly hoping that he was not heard by the dogs.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes widen as she looked up into the emerald green eyes that seemed to almost have slight glow to them and tensed up. She felt her face flush in embarrassment as she adverted her eyes. 'Has he been carrying me around this whole time?' She felt him loosen his grip on her as he shifted. 'This must be as awkward for him as it is for me.' She glanced down from where they were hidden at the woodland floor. She hear the sound in the distance of dogs barking but it sounded like they were far enough away that they would not hear them if they spoke quietly or if she moved a little bit if no branches were broken. She glanced up at him and gently pushed herself back from him and scooted onto the branch clearing her throat softly.

"I… um…" She said quietly not knowing what to say. He held up his hand and she bit her lower lip slightly.

"Look you don't got to say anything I am just doing what I was raised to do." He said before crossing is arms. She felt a droplet of water land on her arm and looked up. A sound of thunder in the distance filled the air soon leading way to more rain falling down.

"Huh. Perfect timing." She heard him mumble as the branch they were on shifted. "Come on. There should be a way to get to freedom to the east." She watched as he jumped from the branch they were on to another tree. 'Well…. I got nothing to loose..' She thought as she followed him silently. 'I just hope it is not a trap ahead of us.'

Hours pass by as they moved across the forest branch by branch. Eventually they came across a area where the trees did not have enough branched strong enough to hold their weight. He sighed frowning before glancing back at the girl. 'I guess we are on the ground from here.' He thought as he jumped down to the ground.

"Well you coming? I don't want to stay here longer than I have to." He stated bluntly as he looked up at her. She rolled her eyes slightly coming down out of the tree. She glanced around and smiled slightly.

"I don't really want to stay here either… but we should really eat something so we are not running on steam. Looks like there are some raspberry brambles here with some fruit." She says pointing over to a bush. He opened his mouth to shut down the idea but his stomach growled loudly clearly betraying that he was hungry. He frowned sighing grumbling inwardly.

"…. I guess stopping to eat wouldn't hurt.." He mumbled going over to the bush with her. He saw the plump red berries on the plant, unfortunately the plant was covered in huge thorns and his hands were too big to fit through the gaps. He narrowed his eyes annoyed a little bit glancing at her. She just smiled and giggled softly.

"It's alright I got it." She says before glancing around and picking a large looking leaf kneeling on the ground setting the leaf in her lap. Arching a hairless brow he watched her with crossed arms as she reached into the tangled thorny brambles, picking the fruit and setting it in the leaf. After having filled the leaf she was filling she picked it up and held it out towards him with a soft grin. Awkwardly he took it nodding a thanks taking a couple berries and eating them. He had to admit they tasted pretty good.

"So um… My name is Shen…" She says as she was picking berries for herself. He looked at her silently debating wither or not to tell her his name. He shrugged slightly figuring that telling her his name would not hurt.

"Raphael… but I prefer Raph." He says half-heartedly as he ate the berries. "…. So if you don't mind me asking how did you get captured?" He asked glancing at her. He watched her tense up and her jaw clinch a little bit. "I was at the place I was staying at… and they busted down the walls flooding the room surrounding me. I knock several of them out but there was far to many for one person to manage. Since I am not a female Rambo or the Hulk." She says with a shrug finishing filling her leaf and started to munch on her berries.

He could not help a chuckle. "Wow… would not have pegged you as the type to like those type of characters." He says feeling a smirk form on his face as he looked down at her. She returned the smirk. "You would be surprised what type of things I like. I was a tomboy before getting mutated though… now I guess I am a mix of tomboy and girlish… depends on what the stuff is." She shrugged standing up.

"We better keep moving. We can eat these while on the go, and I would rather not be captured by those creeps again." She tells him heading to the direction the green eyed turtle was leading. "What makes you so sure that is the way to go?" He asked walking after her picking up pace so he was beside her. She glanced at him smirking coyly.

"Well it was the direction you were heading. I figured you either overheard one of the guards trying to find us talking about a way that would lead to salvation or you beat the tar out of a few before finding out the direction to go. With all those muscles you must have been train as some sort of fighter. And from the accent you are from New York like me." She looked at him as he stared at her with slight surprises of her somewhat accurate guess work. "Though… not sure what type of fighting style you have learned. Have to watch you in action before I can make that guess. Unless you want to tell me?" She say finishing with a question.

"… Not sure I should tell you as of yet…. You will see when I get to my hide out… before heading to home…" He says glancing away from her reprocessing his thoughts. 'She is smart… little to smart maybe for her own good.' He looked at her. "Just wondering but how did you manage to guess most of that correctly?" He says finding himself becoming more curious than weary of her than he was.

She laughed slightly looking at him with amusement in her big vibrant blue eyes. "Well when we live in one of the most violent cities on earth you have to either be born with abnormal observance abilities or adapt so you don't die… But I was very artistic since I was little so I had learned to pick up on things since I wanted to be an artist when I got older. I think it is obvious that plans had changed from wanting to be an artist to wanting to make sure people did not see me. There are perks to being a mutant but there are also draw backs unless you have the ability to shape shift. Which I unfortunately was not graced with." She tells him before plopping the last of her berries in her mouth chewing them. She stretches a bit. "Ugh. One thing I do miss though is running water. I can't wait for a shower to wash off the feeling that a bunch of creeps were prodding and poking me with grimy hands."

He could not help but laugh to that finishing what was left of his berries. "I hear ya on that one. If I ever see this place and that whack job again I will lose it." He stated with a shake of his head. "You have any family?" He heard her ask and he tensed up a bit looking at her. "Um… yeah… Rather not talk about them yet… No offence but I have not decided yet if it is a good idea for you to meet them yet. I'll tell you about them when I do alright?" The green eyed terrapin tells her looking forward jaw clinched slightly. He felt her eyes on him for a few moments before she sighed.

"You don't give your trust out freely. I can respect that. I guess I would not tell someone I barely knew anything about those I care about either till I know for sure they would not hurt them." He heard her say in a soft tone causing him to glance over at her. She was playing with her hair biting her lower lip a bit while looking down at the ground. The turtle teen looked forward and let out a grumbly sigh not knowing what he should do. He knew he was not good with emotions or talking. "Listen… I'm.. not that good with talking to people I have just met… It isn't you it's just how I am. Much rather have action than talk or plan things. But if you want to talk we could talk about other things that are not to personal okay?" He says cautiously rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked up at him and he saw her smile warmly at him. Her smile was contagious making him smile awkwardly and shift a little bit. He saw her tense up and look behind them. Following her gaze to the tree line he wondered why she got tense all the sudden. "Raph… we need to run.." He heard her say to him as the sound of dogs came out in the distance. 'Ah sewer apples.' He thought as he bolted to the tree line with her right on his heels.

"Faster Shen! Run faster!" He called out in hushed urgency as he picked up speed. He heard her yelp slightly and heard a crack sound like a bone popping. He looked back and saw her foot was snared in a trap. He felt himself start to panic a little bit as he examined her foot. 'Okay. Okay it is not that bad. No bleeding or broken bones that I can see. Her foot was just popped out of its socket nothing I can't fix. Shell I wish Donnie was here!' He thought trying to remain calm as he removed the trap from her ankle. He hears her hiss and whine a little obviously in pain.

" Go on.. I will only slow you down.." She said trying to push him away. His eyes narrow at her. "Fat chance I am not leaving you here to get captured again!" He said sounding more irritated than intended. He looked down at her ankle and grabbed her foot popping back into place not giving her a chance to argue hearing her yelp again. He quickly picked her up and began running again at full speed out of the grassy glade sprinting through the forest.

"Raph. You hear that?" He barely heard her say. He halted panting closing his eyes stretching out his senses. He heard the sound of the dogs giving chase followed by the men tracking them, the sound of wild life being disturbed by their rush to escape, and water. "The river… we're close… I am going to need you to hold onto me from behind." He says opening his eyes, the emerald green pools filled with determination to reach that river. Swinging her around him so she was piggy backing he ran towards the sound of the water.

'Come on, come on. Got to get to the river. I got to get home to Sensei and my brothers.' He thought over and over until he saw the river flow in the didstance. Picking up more speed her kept into the air.

"Hold your breath and don't let go!" He stated quickly as he could before taking a gulp of air as they both submerged under the water's surface escaping their pursuers in the cold rushing water.


	8. Chapter 8

She clung to the turtle adrenaline pulsating though her as the river currents bombarded itself against her and him. She closed her eyes focusing on holding onto him and holding her breath as he strongly swam through the water. She lost track of time of how long they were submerged until finally they had resurfaced. Gasping for air she coughed slightly.

She heard him cough a bit as he sucked air into his lungs. He moved across the river away from the side that they had came from. She looked back slightly seeing that they were a in a new area guessing he putting a good mile or two between them and their trackers.

Hearing him grunt as he crawled onto the riverbank she loosened her grip and flopped on the ground next to him staring up at the evening sky. She glanced over seeing him plop himself on his back as well with his eyes closed trying to regain his breathe. He opened his eyes looking over to her and she could not help smiling as she started to laugh.

"We got away. I can't believe it we actually got away. Raph, you're amazing." She says to him with a happy tone in her voice as she looking back up at the sky watching it turns darker with the night setting in. She closed her eyes her whole body relaxing as she savored the feeling of her freedom. The air chilled against her skin as she listened to the environment around her.

"… we better keep moving… We may have lost them but we are in the open which is a risk to be found again… Think you can walk on your own?" She heard him shift to stand. She looked up at him then down to her ankle that is now swollen slightly then back to him.

"…. Probably not…" She says honestly with a sheepish smile on her face. She watched him sigh before he squatted down next to her scooping her up into his arms and move inland but remained close enough to the water to follow it downstream. She glanced up at his face and saw he looked worn out and her brow furrows.

"Raph, maybe we should find somewhere to rest a bit. You look exhausted." She says sounding concerned in her voice. He looks down at her stopping a before he smiled tiredly shaking his head. "Shell you sound like someone I know. Always worrying about someone else other than himself." He says with a sigh.

"….. Your probably right though… I'll just keep walking until I find a place to rest.. and wrap something around your ankle." He grumbled a bit looking reluctant about agreeing with her. She doesn't say anything as she rest her head on his plastron a bit thinking to herself. She eventually fell into a deep sleep.

He walks for a while until he comes across a sign that reads *New York City two and a half miles* "Finally. Almost home." He says with a soft smile looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Got to keep going… The sooner we get to the city the better." He spoke aloud to himself looking up in the direction of the city blending into the shadows of the scenery. He found an opening into the sewers and walked inside heading to his hideout.

He nudged open the door walking over to a makeshift sofa he brought down from the surface a while ago and set her down on it before going back to the door shutting it. 'Ugh… I'm beat… Got to get my gear on and wrap her ankle up first… Shell too tired to head back to the lair I'm going to pass out here.' He thought to himself as he yawned opening something grabbing his gear and tugged it on before grabbing a first aid kit.

He walked back to where she was and saw she had snuggled into the pillows with an at peace blissful expression on her face as she slept. He shook his head and rolled his eyes grinning tiredly as he sat down carefully lifting her foot up wrapping the bandage cloth. He yawned again stretching setting down the first aid box feeling sleep overtake him. He closed his eyes welcoming the lull of the realm of dreams take over.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere down in the sewers in a hidden room a pair of mutants are sleeping on an worn sofa, both tuckered out from having escaped from a laboratory. Many hours pass before one of them is able to waken. The female, whom has long brown hair that has a slight curl to her locks pale light green skin, starts to stir.

'mmmm…. I have net slept this good in ages…' She thought to herself as she shifts yawning opening up her blue eyes. Blinking she sits up taking in her surrounding before noticing the snoring turtle whom had brought her there while she had been asleep is clocked out, his hand draped loosely over her leg that was on his lap that he had wrapped up for her. She arched her brow as she looked at him.

'So he was trained to be a ninja?' She grinned slightly. "Awesome…" She says softly as she tried to move her leg out from under his hand without waking him. She froze when he twitched slightly her eyes widening as she held her breath. He opened his eyes glancing over at her groggily. She blinked before opening her mouth to speak. "um… Good morning? I think…" She says smiling slightly. He grunted in response rubbing his eyes.

"Morning… I guess I should go topside to get you something to wear other than those rags…" he stated glancing away and she blushed feeling flustered. "Yeah…. I guess…" She replied softly looking down at her lap trying to get her face to stop burning as deep as his mask. "… pft. You blush to easy it's not like I was checking you out or anything." That comment did not lessen her blush, it did however irritate her causing her to glare at him. She chose to say nothing about it and sighed. "You always like this to the ladies or am I just a special case?" She asked him arching her brow.

He laughed slightly. "Well seeing as you are the forth girl I encountered I think I am treating you pretty well. Though you are not the first I met who does not look human. Your only one of two I have treated nicely. As long as you do not annoy me then you won't see my anger side…much.. I guess you can say fifth girl but I don't know if that girl I met coming back any time soon." He says his expression saddening for a moment but looks over at her giving a poker face.

"So what do you want me to grab? I will get whatever I can for you to wear then I am heading home. There is some food here and the bathroom area is in the back if you need to use it or wash up." He stated with his arms crossed. She bit her lower lip slightly before sighing. "I'm really not that picky but as long as you can get a shirt and pants I will be fine. If one of the girls you had met is a close friend maybe she can give you some stuff she thinks I might need. Though I would not mind if you got a brush for my mop of hair." She says with a half-smile.

He nods. "Alright. You can stay here as long as you need to but if I come here looking mad do not talk to me until I have cooled down." He tells her before turning and heading to the exit. She watched him go before resting her back against the arm of the sofa staring at her ankle. "Well…. I guess this is one way to get a friend.." She says softly to herself.

~-~-~-~  
Darkness is upon the city as a red mask turtle jumped from roof to roof warily paying attention to his surroundings. 'I do not want to get captured again and if those creeps try to I will make them regret it.' He though as he looked down at his friend's apartment. 'I wonder if April is at the lair. If she is I can just grab some things from her room and nobody will have to know I was even there.' He frowned shifting not liking the idea of taking his friend's things but not really wanting to explain why he needed them.

He jumped down to her window and opened it looking around. He saw a brush and grabbed it before heading over to the dresser pulling out a couple pair of pants before looking at the shirts. 'Ugh I feel like such a creep.' He thought as he glanced at the closet choosing to look in there to see if there is anything other than the yellow sport shirt that his red headed friend wears. 'If I decide she is okay enough to meet everyone I do not want April to be pissed about her shirts since she wears that type of shirt all the time.'

He opens the door pulling out a burgundy colored top arching a brow before grabbing a blue and pink one as well. 'What else do girls need…' He thought as he opened another drawer and paled when he saw April's panties and shuffled squeamishly. "If Donnie knew I was doing this he would kill me…" He grumbled grabbing some underwear before heading to the window jumping out to head to the sewers.

Reaching the entrance to his hide out he opened the door and sees the girl he brought was not in view but he heard some movement in the back. 'She must be cleaning herself. Shell I forgot to grab something for her to wash her hair… awe well I can do that later.' He set the stuff he collected for her on the sofa and left quietly heading back to the lair.

"Well, home sweet home.." He spoke to himself in a whisper before walking into the lair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey! I'm back!" He called out before her got tackled to the ground by an orange masked blur. "RAPH!" He stated before looking at him a teary eyed. "I'm so glad you're okay! When those guys took you we did not know where you were taken and and…" He stared at his brother his irritated expression fading as he pulled him into a hug.

"I'm okay little brother.. Not even the most fortified location could keep me locked up for long." He says to calmly him before looking up to see his other two brothers and his father. The youngest got up allowing for him to stand. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at everyone.

"Raphael. I would like for you to follow me. There is much you need to tell me about your recent adventure." He tensed up a little when the ninja master asked him to follow him. He reluctantly nodded and follows him to the dojo. 'What am I going to say? I was hoping he would not ask me yet.'

He silently mulled over what he was going to say to him as they went the dojo kneeling beside his father, conflicted on what he wanted to tell him apparent in his expression. He wipes his sweaty palms on his knee pads resting them there before looking up at the one who raised him.

"I was captured by a group of mutant hunters. They caught me off guard after I stormed off from the others. Mikey had heard my shouting and saw them drag me into their vehicle, which I am guessing he had told you about that part… After a while we had reached a base for a scientist who is working on trying to make super soldiers, at least from what I was told by the girl I had escaped with. She is currently someplace safe that I can go by to keep tabs on her since she got injured… I did not know if I should bring her here or not… so yeah…" He says a paraphrase of what had happened not really sure if he could keep his cool about what that scientist was going to try to force him and his new acquaintance to do.

"I see.. Raphael. I want you to bring this person to the lair so I can speak to her tomorrow after training. She may have more information to shed on this new threat towards our family." The rat master instructed while stroking his beard. He felt himself tense up slightly frowning but bowed his head respectfully. "Hai sensei…"

Once his father allowed him to leave he stood up and walked out grumbling heading to his room. His expression softened when he saw his pet, a magenta color space turtle, Chompy Picasso. "Hey there little buddy. Sorry I was gone for a little while." He says going over and sitting on his bed before picking him up and laid down setting him on his chest. The little creature made soft chirp like sounds nuzzling his nose.

"Yeah I missed you too. I had quite stressful several days. Though… I guess it is not all bad.. Shen does seem harmless enough but still… I hardly know anything about her and if those people do or don't have her mind controlled or something." He sighed while petting the adorable animal's back while going deep into thought.

"If she is then I hope Donnie can free her, and if she isn't she seems like she would be a good friend once we all get to know each other… I don't know.. Heh maybe you can let me know when I bring her tomorrow if you think she is okay or not?" He looked down into the eyes of his tiny friend with a half grin. Feeling better after having spent time with his pet he lays his head back closing his eyes drifting off into sleep feeling more at peace than he has in a long while.

She hummed softly to herself as she balanced herself on her good foot while browsing what was available for food. "Looks like I am having ramen.." She says to herself as she stretched up grabbing the package and a bowl setting the pot of water on to boil. She was so glad she did not have to wear that tattered cloth anymore. She smiled slightly as she glanced down at the burgundy top and the dark gray legging like pants.

"Only thing missing is a pair of custom made boots and I could walk around outside this place." She stated remembering when she opened the door earlier that morning that she was in the sewers. She made a face of distain of her being in an in closed space and sighed.

"Well… at least those creeps would not think to look into the sewers." She sat down mulling over random things not aware that the one who brought her here has come in and made his way over standing behind her.

"Do you oftenly talk to yourself?" Her eyes widen as she let out a startled epp sound that sounded very much like a squirrel getting scared as she leaped up whirling around standing on her good foot her back to the counter space. She stared at him as he blinked at her then started to laugh profusely.

"Oh god you should see your face! Hahaha!" He exclaimed laughing very hard holding his gut. Her face flushed as red as his mask with embarrassment before glaring at him. "That's not funny! I get startled very easy!" She huffs crossing her arms as she pouted.

"Sorry, anyways… um.." He says regaining his composure though with a half grin plastered on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking… maybe my brother can check your ankle or something.. he is better at the medical stuff than me and if there is anything broken he could help it heal right. That and my father wants to talk to you… about the place we escaped from…" He glanced away kicking at something slightly as she arched her brow glancing to the stove turning off the stove.

"Alright… though I don't think it is a good idea for me to walk through the sewers… at least not until I have the materials to make myself some boots..." She says smiling awkwardly. He looked up arching a brow at her before shrugging. "Whatever you say princess." He stated with mischief in the tone of his voice making her narrow her eyes at him. "I see you're in a good mood." She huffed rolling her eyes.

He chuckled in response. "Yeah well not every day I get to startle a girl mutant, at least not one that I can hang out … with… anyway come on. Let's get going." He stated going over to her scooping her up making her epp again and grinned slightly laughing. She rolled her eyes again, but she smiled softly this time. She looked up at him arching a brow. "If you don't mind me asking what is your brother like?"

He shrugged heading to the door "Eh I got three brothers.. The one that is going to tend to your ankle is called Donatello, but he goes by Donnie. Out of the four of us he is the tallest, he is also the smartest and talks geek a lot. The other two is Michelangelo who goes by Mikey and Leonardo who goes by Leo. Mikey tends to like to be the goof and is the youngest out of the four of us, and Leo is the eldest and the leader of our group. I am the second eldest so yeah.." He says not looking down at her as he talk. "What about you? Do you got any family? I figured from the way you look you were human before getting mutated."

She bit her lower lip slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I have a dad and mom, and a younger brother.. He actually is very smart, but also goofs off a lot. They know I am a mutant and accepted me, though I chose not to live with them because I was not sure if in the future I would have a situation like the one that had happened or not… I did not want them to get hurt because of me.. I would rather die than let that happen.." She looked down at her lap sighing her expression saddening. It was obvious she missed them.

She felt him pause for a moment as he looked down at her before continuing forward again not really saying anything, she did not say anything either but she was paying attention to her surrounding so she could find her way back to the room she was in if she was allowed to stay there still.

After a while they reached the area that she guess was his home and she felt her eyes widen in awe at the sheer size of it. "Wow, your home is awesome.." She said with a smile hearing him scoff she looked up at him and he half smiled.

"Yeah. Home sweet home."


	11. Chapter 11

He smiled slightly as he watched her look around with her eyes in awe of how the lair, his home, looked. 'Well if she was under any sort of mind control it probably would have kicked in by now to make her hurt or capture someone. Guess she is in the clear with that. And if Chompy likes her it would prove she is not working for anyone. He seems to know wither or not somebody has a dark heart.'

He thought to himself relaxing a bit before looking around to try and figure out where his purple masked brother was. He wanted to get her ankle looked at now so it was taken care of and out of the way so he can take her to the ninja master whom has requested her presence.

As he looked around he noticed that the blue and orange mask turtles were sitting in the living room watching tv. He frowned slightly and rolled his eyes at the fact it was space heroes once again.

"Hey Leo I thought you would have had enough of space since our little adventure last year!" He said loud enough for him to hear as he carried her over and set her down on the built in stretch of sofa that filled in around the television. He smirked slightly as the eldest turned around to say something before stopping and looked at her.

"Oh um… Hi… You must be Leo… Raph just told me about you on the way here.." She says rubbing the back of her neck before she glanced up at the red clad and back to the one whom was staring at her. "omg Hi!" The orange masked one stated before jumping up and smothered her into a hug making her epp. "Did Raph say my name to?" He asked with a big eyed expression causing her to laugh a little bit.

"Yeah. Mikey right?" The youngest turtle almost looked like he had star eyes as he hugged her tighter forcing the red clad to push him away. "Stop smothering her avocado head. Shen I'm going to get Donnie so he can check your ankle and stuff. Make yourself comfortable." He said walking off hoping his brothers do not say anything stupid while he got the resident genius.

"Hey Donnie! I need you to grab basic first aid stuff… The girl I had told you about is here and I need you to check her ankle to see how long it will be till she can walk about on her own." He stated when he walked into the room crossing his arms. Spinning his chair around his brother stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"Okay Raph. I'm coming. Why didn't you tell Leo and Mikey you were bringing someone? I mean from what you said to me about sensei wanting to see her.." He got cut off by the red clad whom was sporting a sly grin. "You'll understand why when you see her. She is not your ordinary girl."

And with that he walked off back towards the living room area. He froze slightly when he saw his pet making chirp sounds at her. 'Shell I forgot to mention Chompy to her..' He was about to go over faster there thinking she may freak out but to his surprise she didn't freak out. In fact her eyes seemed to light up when she saw the little space turtle and picked him up setting him on her lap petting him gently with a bright expression plaster on her face.

Keeping himself composed he walk over and sat down on the other side of her acting nonchalant. "Raph, this is the cutest little turtle I have ever seen. I have never seen one that looked like this." She stated with a tone of glee in her voice and he can't help a slight smile.

"That is because he is from space, his name is Chompy Picasso." She arched a brow him making him tense up causing her to grin. "Pretty big name for a little guy, but it seems to fit him." She says after a moment her grin turning into an amused smile. His rolled his eyes glancing away. The magenta colored animal crawled from her lap climbing up onto the red clad's shoulder nuzzling him.

"So my brother told me yo…" The purple masked turtle started to speak until he saw her. "Oh… you're not… Never mind not important.. You're ankle is hurt, may I see it?" he said coming over kneeling beside her setting his stuff down. She smiled at him nodding lifting her leg up a bit for him to look at. "Knock yourself out Doc." She stated in an non offensive playful manner causing the reddish brown eyed terrapin to chuckle.

The red clad arched his brow. 'He took that better than Leo… He's still staring.' He thought as he glanced at his older brother whom was still looking at her with a mixture of confusion and shock, completely forgetting about his show. "Leo unless you want to make it easy for bug to move in and make a little city close your mouth. I am sure our guest probably does not want you to stare at her all evening." He stated rolling his eyes before turning his attention over to his little buddy smiling softly.

He felt the eldest glaring at him but he didn't care. He just laughed. 'Totally worth it.' He thought as he glanced over to the third eldest and the blue eyed female with a slight smile. 'It's odd though; she seems at peace with us and treats us like she has known us for a while. Eh I guess it is alright I would rather that than her try to harm anyone.' He shrugged shaking his head.

"Looks like you're going to have to try and not walk often on it for about a week and a half…. Um, out of curiosity what exactly are you? I don't mean to be offensive but.." He hears his intelligent brother asked causing him to arch his brow. Glancing to her face he watched her trying to see how she would react.

"Oh um… I am not really that good at biological science but my best guess is that I was mutated with the dna of a soft shelled turtle though obviously it did not completely remove certain things I had while I was human. Like hair and my figure I had.. As well as other things…" She said with a shrug. The youngest stood turning around looking at her with a grin.

"Wait so you're a turtle? That is awesome now there are six total turtle mutants that we know of! We should totally invite Slash and the mutanimals over to meet her!" He chirped excitedly with a huge grin on his face. "Well if I am here at the same time they are I would be glad to meet them." She responded with amusement. "Well, I've taken care of her ankle; you better take her to sensei now Raph." The purple clad stated after clearing his throat.

"Right… be back in a little bit Chompy." He said softly setting the small turtle down before standing up looking down at her. "Come on, I'll help you walk to where Master Splinter is." He stated after tugging her up. "alright, I'm coming." She replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her up so she was on level ground before proceeding towards the dojo.

Keeping his eyes forward he felt himself start to fidget inwardly as his mind filled with questions and scenarios of what would happen after she speaks with his father. Pushing them to the back of his mind he shook it off. To late turn back now.

Shen tried her best to walk beside the now silent brooding red masked turtle as he walked forward. She wondered what could suddenly make him get so serious. 'His dad can't be all that bad.. Right?' She thought to herself as they entered what the youngest Mikey had pointed out to be the dojo from where she had sat in the living room.

She looked forward and could not hold in a gasp as she looked up at the tree that has seemed to grow very strong and healthy despite being underground. "I thought your home was amazing before… but this…. " She says her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I am glad you like our home young one." She heard a voice close by and looked over to see a tall mutant rat whom had a friendly wise expression on his face. She smile softly at him.

"I don't think the word like would quite cover it but yes Splinter sir. And your sons are quite hospitable to. You have raised them well." She tells him with a honest compliment making him chuckle before he looked at the emerald eyed teen whom was helping her stand. "Raphael, please help her over by the mats near the tree so we can talk, then wait outside the dojo till I call you to come back in."

She saw him bow his head from the corner of her eye and glanced at him. "Hai Sensei." He said with respect but had a slight smile. She can only guess it might have been the compliment she gave to his father and smiled softly to herself as he walked over to where the mats were helping her sit down. She knew she was able to sit down herself but she did not complain. She did not want to show any disrespect to anyone or hurt anyone's feelings.

" See you in a bit I guess. I'll be able to hear what was talked about but don't worry I won't get mad at you." She heard him whisper to her before turning to leave the room. She felt confused when he said that arching her brow before shaking her head.

'Will some of the questions his father might ask will pertain to Raph as well? I guess I'll see soon enough.' She thought before looking over at splinter whom had just sat down in front of her smiling slightly at her.

"So um… I guess you wanted me to come so I can fill you in on whatever Raph has not told you sir?" She asked arching a brow. The rat man nodded. "Yes, please just call me Splinter though. What is your name miss?" He tells her and she nodded with a soft grin.

"My name is Shenderrah. What is it you wish to know? I will try to tell you everything you have questions of." She told him her first name figuring since he had called his son by his full name that it would be fruitless to insist on him calling her by her nickname. Not that she minded in the least. It would be nice to be called by her full name by someone who chooses not to use nick names.

The brown eyed mutant in front of her, whom she guessed to be in a least his mid-thirties or early forties, nodded stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm, let's start with before you had been captured and lead up to when the both of you escaped the building. I would like to know more about the person whom my son had worked together with to escape the building before you were caught." He spoke in a tone that said she can reveal as much or as little as she wished.

The girl hesitate for a moment but she nod. "It is going to be difficult for me to talk about but it may help me get over it. Well, more than I had in the past three years anyways." She admitted rubbing her arm slightly before looking up at him.

"Whenever you are ready to begin my child." He says in a comforting tone helping her to relax a bit causing her to smile sadly and nod. After she showed some struggle in her expression for a few minutes she had figured out how she wanted to tell him about herself.

"I was a human once before. I had actually been asked out on a date earlier a few days before I had gotten mutated, the first one I had even been asked on. I was unsure how to feel about it then because I had a conflict of emotions, most of them telling me that the guy whom had asked me out was bad news.

I was walking home and came across the boy whom had asked me out making out with another girl. I had then realized my instinct was right and that he was going to try to use me a side girl. Being the person that I was then it had infuriated me. I went right up to him and punched him in the face breaking his nose.

When his girlfriend got mad at me I told her my reason for doing it and that I was just trying to teach him a lesson. To not try to cheat on his girlfriend and collect other girls like me for some side pleasures. She had then understood why I had done this and broke up with him leaving him behind with me.

As you could understand if you have met people like this guy he was mad that he was caught and lost both girls he was after. But he was mostly mad at me. Turns out his father worked with these things, pink alien brain blobs that call themselves the Kraang and have horrible English.

A few days after the incident he had cornered me with the aliens who I had thought were men at the time. I tried to fight my way out of it but they had overpowered me because as a human, they were much stronger with their robotic suits. The aliens had dragged me into a van and transported me to one of their bases.

There the Kraang… experimented on me. Injecting numerous chemicals into my body to the point I thought I was going to die from the various things I had inside me making me feel my insides were melting while I was trapped strapped to a table.

It was then they poured this stuff I now know is called mutagen on me. Whatever pain I thought I was in had increased tenfold. I had lost consciousness while my mutation took place and by the time I woke back up I was in a cell. Inside the cell they had run a series of test, trying to find out my limits.

The mutation had increased my speed and my strength to the point if used in a conflict, I realized, could seriously harm someone. Possibly even kill someone if I was not careful. Eventually they had me strapped down again. This time though they had… decided that it would be best to inject things into my mind. From what I can tell what they injected was supposed to do three things.

It was supposed to do was to make me be able to fight in any fighting style that I would need in an attack, to increase my ability to observe my surrounding to use them to my advantage, and to control my movements so I would serve them.

The first two things they had desired had worked. Unfortunately for them my mind was resistant somehow to their mind control chip they had implanted in my mind due to unforeseen effects of my mutation. They had order for me to be 'erased' since they deemed I would no longer be useful against their enemy, whom I am guessing is your sons from the way the spoke about them, well that and referring to them as 'the turtles'."

She paused for a moment closing her eyes her hands clinched causing her knuckles to turn white. "I panicked at first, I did not want to die. Then I had gotten angry. Very very angry. I broke free of my restraints and thanks to the two chips that did work that were lodged into my brain I was able to fight my way out of the building I was trapped in for over six months.

I was barely able to regain myself before I charged into the city. The state I was in then.. I could have seriously harmed someone…." She opened her eyes looking down at her hands relaxing them looking at her palms.

I had live in the outskirts of the city for the past two years. Training myself so I could get used to my new body, and learn how to control my temper so I would not harm anyone because of it. It was very difficult, and still is sometimes but I have found a way to keep myself from going crazy super destructive force of nature.

Honestly, even though I feel I am better at it now than I was then, it still scares me that I may lose control.. and hurt an innocent person unfortunate enough to be in my warpath if I am ever in that mode again.

I had only just informed my parents and younger brother that I was alive seven months ago. After some convincing on my part I was really their daughter, they calmed down after processing everything I had decided to tell them. I only told them the basics because I did not want them to fear me.

They wanted me to stay with them but I told them I couldn't but I would stay in touch. They did not like it but they agreed after I told them it was for their own safety in case something should happen and they became in danger because of me… either by someone trying to use them to make me fall in line which is what I told them so they would not make me stay…. Or myself if I lost it…"

She felt her eyes well up a little bit with tears as she closed her hands slightly. She forced herself not to cry. At least not yet. She did not want to start crying because she knew if she did she would not be able to finish telling the ninja master what he wanted to know. Taking in a breathe she let out a shaky sigh.

"It was a couple days after that the men that call themselves the 'Mutant Collectors' broke into the place I had converted into a makeshift home for myself. If it had not of been the combination of more forces than I could handle on my own with a dart that was packed with anesthesia like sedatives I would have probably defeated them… wither or not I would have been able to keep myself from killing them if I had given into my anger I do not know.

They decided though that I was too much trouble to keep in their private selections with other female mutants they deemed that were… pretty enough to satisfy themselves. In a way I am glad that they decided that because if they stole that from me…. It would have broken me more than the day I was mutated…" She as she spoke her voice softening.

"The other females that were trapped in the building those perverted poachers were there for so long that they enjoyed themselves it seemed. At least it was from what they told me and how those girls acted. I am not sure if they are being mind controlled or if they had told themselves that to stay sane. I did not have much time to figure it out because I was shipped to the scientist's laboratory that I had met Raph in two months later.

The scientist's name is Doctor Fisk, if you can call a man like that a doctor. He claims he wants to make a super solider army. For what reasons I know not. From what I understand he originally wanted to try and clone me. I had spent a lot of time trying to escape without losing control. Even though people like him disgusted me I was not going to let myself get mad enough to murder someone unless I had no choice."

The female mutant shook slightly as she quickly wiped her eyes feeling not only the eyes of the father of the red clad's sympathy on her but the eyes of the one whom had brought her here in the first place to have her tell the rat mutant what the scientist was up to. What he was feeling about she had to go through she knew not but she needed to tell his father the rest of what she knew. Figuring since he was squeamish with specific topics. She remembered when she first saw Raph and the surprise she had felt at that moment making her smile softly.

"About five days ago I met your son. Now when I first met Raph they had him unconscious, so they could transport him without him harming them I bet. They used him as dead weight to push onto of me after I had tried to ambush them when they opened the door. When I saw them holding him I was surprised which they took advantage of. When he first woke up he was angry, thinking I was working with the ones whom had me trapped there." She could not help laughing softly. "I guess thinking back I would have felt the same way. Though it did not stop me from getting annoyed and smacking him knocking him back onto his shell."

"After they had flooded the room with a gas to knock us out he had woken up first, and I am guessing was trying to find a way to get out of the room on his own intuition before trying to wake me up. There was a spot in the room that was weakened. Mostly because I had loosened the wall in that area myself several other times by pushing it.

Since they had always gassed the room before I could break the wall I gave up trying to break out through there. But I figured that maybe if your son and I worked together we could break the wall before they could knock us out. Turns out, my hunch was right.

I thought then that Raph would have left on his own and left me there honestly. Because at the time I did not know anything about him other than he was quick to judge and had a fiery temper." She glanced towards the entrance to the dojo seeing the pair of emerald green eyes peering into the room.

"He surprised me yet again, grabbing my arm and ran ahead of me trying to not only get himself free; but to get me out as well even though he barely knew me. I saw that yes, he did have a temper, was quick to action more than observing the situation before acting.

But he also had a conscious and a good heart inside him. It was then I knew that we would be able to get out of there. I put my faith in him even though I did not have the chance to tell him that, I think he could possibly be able to stop me if I lose myself to my inner rage." She looked up into the brown eyes of the mutant before her with her vibrant blue ones.

"When we reached the entrance of the building. The scientist had his men that he hired in the lobby before we could try to exit. The scientist spoke to us… mockingly. Mostly directed towards me before he revealed how he intended to try to get his super soldiers until he was able to create clones.… He wanted us to… in his words umm…. 'breed'…. Either that or if we did not cooperate force it using modern means.. "

She started to shift feeling awkward herself for having to say it in that way looking away from the older mutant whom had a mixed expression on his face. She heard shifting outside and figured the red clad felt just as awkward having to think about that situation.

"Thankfully, I was able to clear a path so we could get out of there before he could try anything. After that things got a bit blurry since I had been hit by a tranquilizer dart. At least until nightfall when I woke up." She forced herself to look up at the ninja master.

"After a while we introduced ourselves and eventually returned to the city. I owe your son a lot. If it had not been for him, I probably would still be stuck there… I hope I told you everything you needed to know." She said softly playing with her hair a little bit as she bit her lower lip.

The rat master nodded. "Yes, it has helped me gain a better understanding of our enemy. I am sorry for what you had to go through young one. No one should ever have to go through the things you were forced to go through." He tells her as he rested his hand on her head smiling softly. "If you are okay with it, I would like for you to stay here with me and my sons. I am sure I shall help you gain the control you want to have so you will no longer fear yourself."

She stared at him in shock, she had half expected him to have Raph take her out of his home back to the room she was left in the night before but offered instead a place to stay. She could not help it now as tears slid from her eyes as she leaned forward hugging him. This had surprised the rat master but had hugged her back in return.

"I would like that but… you sure it is okay…" She says as she tried to get her tears to stop not wanting to be an emotional mess. She hears him chuckle slightly at her question as he patted her head. "Shenderrah, I would not have offered if I was not sure. You have a strong spirit and a kind soul. I am more than willing to try to help you overcome your inner demons." She heard his say to her and she ended up letting go of the control on her emotions allowing all the tears and sorrow she had repressed and held back from everything she had endured flow out as she cried into the robe of the one whom was hugging her.

"T-thank you…" She said softly as he rubbed her back. It felt so soothing, like what her parents had done when she was younger when either of them were around. She could not help a slight smile as she pulled back a little bit rubbing her eyes looking tired.

"Raphael, would you take Shenderrah to the room April had used whenever she comes down to spend the night when she visits. She needs to get some well-deserved rest." He said standing up to leave the dojo. He walked over to his son who now stood in the doorway setting his hand on his shoulder before proceeding out of the room leaving the two of them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what he should say to her. She has had a rough life. And some of the things she had told his father had angered him. Not her herself, but the Kraang and the asshole that had turned her over to the Kraang.

She had also surprised him when she said her impressions of him. And how even though they barely knew each other she trusted that he himself may have been capable to stop her if she lost herself to her anger. She was something else. He sighed walking over to her and picked her up.

"… Listen um…. I'm.. sorry.. About what you've had to go through…" He said in a soft tone as he headed to the room that April stayed in when she chose to sleep over. He glanced down at her to see she was staring at him slightly.

"It's not your fault… thing happen sometimes." She said softly leaning her head on his chest looking thoroughly exhausted. He smiled warily as he nudged the door open walking inside.

"I'll come by later to see if you reawakened if you want so you can eat something…" He said as he set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She blushed slightly her eyes half open as she smiled tiredly.

"Okay… thank you Raph…" She said barely loud enough for him to hear as she dozed off. He felt his eyes soften slightly as he watched her sleep for a moment before shaking his head walking out of the room shutting the door behind him quietly.

"…. Looks like we have a new person living in our home with us…" He said looking up at the ceiling of his home. He was not sure if he should feel happy… or concerned..

A long time had passed before she began to stir a little bit. She opened her eyes looking around the room she was in before sitting up rubbing her eyes letting out a yawn. 'How long was I out for?' She questioned herself mentally as she hoisted herself up balancing on her good foot before limping over to the door.

She peaked outside of the room and saw the lights were all out before she opened the door. She hobbled down the hall quietly before she saw what looked like a kitchen and smiled softly looking at the time on the clock in there.

"Hmm… five thirty am huh… figures…" She said softly to herself. Her expression brightened slightly though. "Maybe I can make them something for breakfast as a thank you? I don't need to stand on two feet to cook." With that statement to herself in mind she felt herself get filled with determination as she checked the kitchen to see where things were located.

She had opened the freezer last and stared at the sight she had not expected. She blinked at the cat made of ice cream as it meowed at her. She smiled slightly as she pet it making the cat made of dairy products purr before shutting the freezer door.

"That was different… not in a bad way though.. wonder who owns the mutant cat.." She said softly with a shake of her head refocusing on her self-driven task. She got out eggs bacon and a variety of vegetables as well as some spices. "An omelet is a good first meal to make for them.. I can make some orange juice as well with some apple butter toast….. Ugh I really need to stop talking to myself.."

She shook her head slightly as she got out the oranges and the tools to cook with. By the time she had almost completed the meal she heard the first door open to reveal the blue masked turtle who was staring at her in shock. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning…. I hope you do not mind me fixing breakfast for you and everyone else… I woke up not too long ago and wanted to surprise everyone…" She said to him while balanced on her good foot. He arched a brow at her walking over.

"…. Donnie likes coffee… if you want him to wake up a pot of it needs to be brewed… Thank you for this. I have to be honest I thought it was my brother Mikey cooking. Though he usually is not up this early now that I think about it… I'll go get everyone up so it can be enjoyed hot.." The smoky blue eyed turtle says warily to her making her arch her brow as she watched him walk off towards where the rooms were. She shrugged and set to making coffee like he had suggested.

In a matter of minutes after the coffee was brewed what the eldest turtle had said came to pass as the purple masked turtle came into the room looking super tired and making groan sounds. She thought of a zombie and could not help a giggle. He looked in her direction with blurry eyes before waking up more. "Oh…. Morning…" He said with a yawn as he poured himself a cup.

"Morning Doc." She said with a grin causing him to smile. "Hmm.. just wondering why do you like calling me that?" He asked as he sipped the cup of joe. She smiled at him. "Cause you seem doctor like. Just that smart and gentle vibe I got from you."

The words she spoke made him shake his head as his smile turned into a grin. "Guess I got to get used to the nick name Doc.." He say with a chuckle. She smirked slightly. "Only when I am in a super cheerful mood." She says with a wink before handing him a plate just as the blue masked one returned with his other two brothers and their father.

"wow this smells great! Mfph numph.. And tastes amazing!" The youngest said as he grabbed a plate sitting down and started eating immediately making her laugh slightly at his reaction. His eagerness had caused his other brothers to try the meal as well and they were surprised slightly. She noticed Raph did not say much. She figured he was not a morning person and shrugged.

"I wanted to thank your father for offering for me to stay.. so I figured I would fix something since I had got up before everyone… nothing big…" She said as she moved slowly over to the table taking a seat that must have been added to the table the night before set between the red and purple masked brothers.

She heard the rat chuckle at her she glanced at him. "There was no need to try to do something as a thank you young one. Thank you for the meal you have prepared though for now on until your injury is healed completely you should not try to cook meals or do anything that would cause strain to it. Otherwise it will take longer to heal"

She heard him tell her causing her to flush slightly as she looked at her food and nodded. She was reminded of her own father from the way he spoke to her…. Only her father would have more yell in it about whenever she tried to do too much while she was hurt.

She smiled softly looking up at the ninja master. "Alright. I will try to not over do it." She promised him and he nodded. The rest of the meal three of the four brothers talked. Occasionally the red masked one spoke but only if the conversation had him pulled into it. She just ate quietly as she watched them not really paying full attention to their conversation.

She was kind of lost in thought. 'This has to be a dream. To good to be true. I will wake up alone in that cell trapped there forever.' She thought after she finished her meal before she pinched her arm slightly under the table so they would not see and she winced. 'Okay not a dream..'

"Shen you alright?" She heard the one called Donnie ask her who war to her right. She looked at him and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah Doc I'm fine. My foot kind of fell asleep and when I moved it it felt like I had someone practicing acupuncture on me. "

"Ah! That sucks. Hey Shen you wanna watch us spar?" She looked across the table at the nun-chuck wieldier and smiled nodding. "Sure sounds like fun." She said watching him light up as he quickly finished eating.

After everyone had eaten she saw the second eldest gather the dishes. "You want some help?" She asked smiling slightly at him and he shook his head. "Naw, you did enough helping for today. You need to relax and stay off your foot as much as possible. Wait here I will help you to the dojo after I've taken care of the dishes." She frowned slightly at him as she watched his shell retreat over to the sink and the other four mutants head to the dojo. She silently got up and went over towards the dojo feeling a bit stubborn.

'I am not a weakling. I may have a sprain but it is not really that bad. I agree that standing for long periods is not good but I sure as hell can walk to the different places in the lair with no problem!' She thought to herself just before she got scooped up by none other than the red masked ninja Raphael. She was about to complain when she saw the look he gave her shutting her up.

"….." She huffed crossing her arms looking away from his eyes. He said nothing as he walked the rest of the way to the dojo setting her down by the tree where she would be out of the way. "….. Thank you.." She said softly her scowl fading.

"Just don't try that again." He said in a grumpily tone heading over to his brothers and father. She pursed her lips slightly before sighing. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

He felt his blood boiling. 'Why did Shen do that? She was just told she should not push herself. I just told her to wait and I would take her to the dojo myself. UGH! I do not understand females! One minute they are calm and cooperative and the next they pull this crap.

As much as it hurt that Mona Lisa had chosen to get together with the past version of myself if women of any race is like this I am glad I do not have to deal with a girlfriend….. wait.. Why did I just think of her? I have forced myself not to think about her for the past year so why did I start to think about…..'

He glanced at the female mutant sitting on a mat next to his ninja master. Her expression was blank but he could tell that in her eyes was a fiery stubbornness. It reminded him of a look that he saw his ex-girlfriend have on more than one occasion, the last time was when she was trying to convince him to leave earth with her when she was dissatisfied with the planet he grew up on.

His expression contorted, remembering also the next day his past version of himself and his brothers returned. It was alright at first, until his past version told Mona that he was missing space just to get on her good side.

It had worked because not only had Mona broke up with him the night they had gotten together, but he saw when he went to find her to ask for another chance his past self and the person he thought he would be willing to try to save the relationship they had kiss each other right before he Mona and the past versions of his brother's and Friends get on fugitoid's ship returning to space, shattering his world as he watched them leave. He never told his brothers or anyone what had happened. He swore to forget about her and pretend he never met her.

'Shen is not Mona, her personality is completely different… so what is she making me think of her?' He felt very confused which only fueled his irritated mood. "Great, just great…" He grumbled to himself forcing himself to block Shen's presence out of his mind along with the memories of the woman who broke his trust and his heart the second time, focusing on the sparring lesson at hand. Last man standing. Perfect just what he needed to get off his anger steaming within himself.

"Hajime" His father stated for the lesson to begin. He launched himself at the eldest first not wanting to have to deal with him last. Growling loudly he flips his brother over his shoulder to the wall, making his blue masked sibling groan. He then turned to the other two.

"Jeez Raph your extra crabby today…" The youngest said gulping as he defeated the tallest of the four of them. Raph forced a smirk as he popped his joints. "Come on little brother you know I like to win." He said in a low tone before leaping at the orange mask turtle, grabbing his ankle and spun him releasing him realizing only to late the direction he let his brother go. Right towards the direction the light green skined brunette mutant girl.

"Oh shit!" He hissed to himself ran forward to catch his brother when he saw her launch herself up with her good leg grabbing a hold of a branch hoisting her body up on it. He stared up at her with a stunned expression before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yame. Raphael. You need to be more careful!" He stared at his feet in silence as his Sensei lectured him.

"Hai sensei… " He responded as he saw her drop down landing on her good leg maintaining balance. 'She is much more agile than I thought. I wonder if Sensei will have her train with us after she heals up.' He glanced at his father and back at her walking over to her. "Sorry I launched Mikey at you… I should have been paying more attention…" He said not looking at her until he heard her laugh.

"It's okay Raph. I know you did not try to on purpose…. Sorry about um.. you know… I just…. I'm going to have to get used to being taken care of by anyone… guess I had stubborn moment.." She said to him in apology. He stared at her when she had said this to her.

"…. Um… it's okay… I'm pretty stubborn when I am injured too.. " He said glancing away. He saw his brothers leave the dojo. "Come on… Let's get to the living room there may be something good on tv." He told her offering an arm to hold onto figuring she would want to try to walk.

"Hmm, okay sound like a good idea." She said taking his extend arm with her own slender one. He walked out with her glancing at he a couple times. 'What's wrong with me? I am feeling strange.. I can't explain it… Ah shell I wish I knew because I do not know what I should do.'

 **Author's note:**

 **Due to not being able to think about what to do for Shen's bit I will in next chapter have her almost completely healed meaning a several days has passed. Just a heads up. Sorry if this chapter does not seem good I think it is awesome! And to the people who like Mona I am sorry but I had to have this happen in order for Chompy to be in the story. Love you guys and hope you will enjoy future chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I am so glad I've been given the clear to be able to walk and stuff. If I had to keep sitting on my butt I would have become so bored it would have driven me crazy." She said as she bounced from foot to foot and stretched. She heard a familiar chuckle and she glanced to her red mask friend.

"About time too. If I had to keep carrying you around I think you would have gone nuts and broke my arm or something hehe." He said teasing her and she rolled her eyes smiling at him.

"Eh, probably would not have done serious damage. You're built pretty sturdy." She said with a smirk. She arched a brow as she saw him advert his eyes and tilted her head thinking. "You want to spar a bit Raph? I need to get back into shape from having not been allowed to walk for so long." She said with a softened smile when he looked back at her and grinned almost devilishly.

"Sure, just do not expect me to go easy on you though Shen." He said as he walked over to the main part of the dojo from where he was leaning against the tree. "Hand to hand or weapons?" He said her and she smiled. "I can use weapon but I prefer hand to hand" She told him smiling a tiny bit.

'Least until I can figure out how to not black out after having a weapon in my hands for a couple minutes.. I am sure Splinter will be able to help me when he starts training me to help me learn how to control this inner rage within me.' She added to herself in thought as she got into a stance arching a brow at the turtle in front of her who also got in a stance.

He charged at her first and she jumped out of the way his kick narrowly missing her. She panicked inwardly questioning the wisdom of her decision to ask him to spare with her. 'What if I lose control and hurt him, or worse. I don't want to hurt him.'

She swallowed and looked at him and saw the look on his face. '… He's… smiling.. not a half smile but an actual smile.' She thought as she smiled back relaxing her emotions calming.

'I guess I should not think about it and have fun instead.. it has been a while since I have had fun.' She blocked a punch and spun kicking him using a forth of her actual strength. She had knocked him back a bit and giggled at the surprised expression on his face.

He stared at her as he resisted the urge to rub his gut. 'Dang she is strong. I know I told her I was not going to hold back but I kind of was since she had just started walking again. Looks like I am worrying over nothing.' He could not resist grinning as he moved forward in faster movements throwing kicks and punches that she blocked and he did likewise with the ones she threw back towards him.

He felt himself smile as they sparred actually enjoying it and having fun. Sure he had fun sparring with his brothers and occasionally Karai when she and Shini came to the lair on their rare visits. But it had gotten boring half way through because he already knew well over half of their moves.

He lost track of how long they were sparing and felt himself starting to tire out. She looked like she was tiring out to, aside from a smile on her face and her big blue eyes gleaming from the adrenaline and thrill of their workout.

He found himself getting lost in thought as he stared at her before he registered her hands on his arm as she flipped him over her shoulder to the ground pinning him down on his back panting lightly sweat running down her brow as she looked down at him smiling and leaned down a bit. He tensed up his mind going blank and breathe freezing in his chest not knowing what to expect.

"Wanna take a break?" She asked arching her brow as she panted releasing his wrists from where she pinned them down. He let out the breathe he was holding as he smiled a little awkwardly at her.

"Y-yeah… Need to catch the breathe you knocked out of me… " He said as he sat up when she moved back sitting next to him. 'Why did I freeze up like that… it is not like she was going to try and make a move on me or anything.. we are just friends.. I am just her friend.' He thought as he looked at his hands slightly. He stood up and offered a hand and helped her up. "Why don't you take the shower first…" He said glancing away from her trying to figure out what was going on with himself.

"Yeah… that is probably a good idea… Want to spare again tomorrow around the same time?" She asked him and he looked over at her. "Yeah sure." He said without thinking about it and watched her beam a smile at him.

"Alright, thanks Raph…. I have not had fun like this in a while.." She told him and he could not help a small grin as he watched her leave the dojo. '….. Well… as long as we had fun I guess it is okay to spar one on one..' he thought before he walk out of the dojo a few moments later feeling a little bit more relaxed after the workout.

Little did either of them know the ninja master had been watching them spar and smiled softly. "Let what is past flow away downstream, and grow strong in what is to come."


	15. Chapter 15

She arched her brow at the two new girls that walked in the lair. Well they were new to her. "Um… Hi?" She said arching her brow. The one that had a witch looking hat came over walking around her and grins.

"Hmm looks like Casey was right you do look odd, well odd for a girl mutant. Right Karai?" the gothic which girl said looking at the one that had short dual colored hair whom shrugs.

"Eh, I suppose." The other girl said as she looked her over sizing her, before brushing her skin on her shoulder with her icy fingers. "She does not look like she can do much though. Kind of a weak looking mutant if you ask me." She added her assessments of her opinion of the girl they had not met until now.

Suppressing a shiver she swat the short haired girl's hand away and shot both of the human girls, or whom she guessed was human in their appearances, an icy irritated glare. She was not going to be ridiculed by her appearance by people whom she did not know or visa versa.

"You know maybe instead of judging from appearances you should take the time to get to know them. I may look like weak but I am far from it. You can ask Raph if you want verification… or not I don't really care what you do." She said her voice laced with irritation and venom.

She turned walking away to the dojo to cool off not wanting to lose her temper against friends of the new friends she had made. They graciously took her in and she was not going to do anything to deliberately harm someone they know and possibly trust.

She looked around frowning then winced as she felt her head throb. Sighing she walked over to the tree and sat down to try to meditate for a bit, trying calm down so to make her head stop throbbing. "You okay?" She heard the voice of her friend and opened an eye glancing at him.

"…. I'll be fine after I cool off.." She sighed after a moment looking forward at the walk as the red clad sat down. "What happened? Have not seen you annoyed since before we escaped from that hell hole when you smacked me." He said giving her shoulder a slight nudge and a half smile, attempting to help lighten her mood. She could not help smiling softly as she glanced at him sheepishly.

"Let's just say some human 'friends' of you and your brothers stopped by and they were judging me by the way I look… I hate being judged by my appearance. I may look like I can't defend myself but it does not mean I am helpless.." She said frowning a little.

"…. Sorry.. I forgot to tell you that Sensei's daughter and her friend were coming over today.. She kind of has this thing where she toys with new people. It is a bad habit of hers she needs to quit.." he told her as he frowned, looking like he was making a mental note to himself.

She looked at him blinking slightly then smiled softly. "Well, what's done is done.. I just hope she does not push my bubble too far and make me… snap.." She said her blue eyes becoming a little distant as she pulling her legs up to her chest hugging herself. "I don't want to hurt anyone if I lose control.."

She felt his hand touch her shoulder. "You won't, you're a lot stronger than you think you are, with your self-control. If it were me I would have tried to hit something by now.." He said to her. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"… Thanks Raph.." She said before standing up. "I'll go try to make nice with her… maybe we can become friends somehow.." He nodded and she walked away

He smiled softly as he watched her go before resting his head against the tree trunk in the dojo, looking up into the branches. He sighed closing his eyes . Enjoying the serenity of the dojo and decided to meditate himself to sort through what he has been feeling, letting the world go black.

 **Writer: Sorry guys! Been dealing with irl drama again. Finally got some peace and quiet to finish this chapter, I need to work on more for this and my other stories too. My family and I are moving south and it will be a while before we get wifi so I am going to cram as much writing as I can before heading down between house repair and packing.**

 **kitty0017 I promise you I will try to make more, I enjoy writing this and my other stories for others to enjoy, and .10 I like your idea's and may implement them. Yeah the others have their love interests so that is why the others are not fawning over her... besides I have seen enough stories, both awesome and ones that need a little bit of work, that use this to much. I don't want to be cookie cutter and have them all be infatuated with her.**

 **Besides real feelings and relationships take time, not snap snap they are in love over night. Unless magic or science is involved which neither is the case her. If anyone has ideas or suggestions to make any of these stories better I am more than willing to look them over and try to add it in to the story. Makes the writing even more fun. X3 And helps bring more chapters faster. Love you guys and thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Shen you want to spend the night at my place for a day or two?" April offered surprising the brunette mutant. She blinked a couple times before smiling softly.

"Yeah sure. Sound like fun." She said with a nod. She arched a brow hearing coughing and looked at her left to see her red masked friend coughing, it seemed like he had drank his drink a little too fast.

"You okay Raph?" She asked furrowing her brow. He waved his hand getting up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…. I'm going to go to the dojo…" he said before leaving the living room. She watched him go feeling very confused.

"…. What was that about.." She mumbled to herself. She had noticed that he was acting like that sometimes when someone asked if she would like to join them somewhere on the surface. The first time was when his brother Leo asked if she would like to join them on patrol. She had said she would think about it then later declined, but it did not explain why he'd act in that way.

"I don't understand boys." She sighed as she shook her head. "They are pretty complicated. Especially Raph. But his is emotional and hurt kind of complicated." The human girl said with a frown.

"He had a girlfriend the year before and he has not been the same since she dumped him. He really liked her but she did not like our planet. She had been trying to get him to leave earth but since she could not get him to go she just upped and left.

I believe it was their anniversary night when she had gone… I think he is still hurting a bit from that. Though since you've been here I think your friendship with him has helped him start to open up a bit more." The red head smiled slightly. "Granted he still has a hard time talking but it is nice to see him feeling better and less moody."

The brunette mutant blinking at her a few times before she blushed slightly shaking her head. "Oh um.. I had no idea… I don't think it is just me being here.. I am sure he has other means to help himself.." She sighed as she stood up and stretched. "Well I am going to go grab a few things and head up with you to your place. Should be dark enough we don't have to worry about anyone seeing me."

Nodding the red head watched her go before smiling softly sighing. "Sure hope everyone's luck has turned good. I don't know seeing much more bad things happen to them I can take.." The red head mumbled as she waited for Shen to return.

The red clad turtle had heard what April told Shen. He was upset that she told her about his ex. "She didn't need to know that… why can't everyone just forget about Mona and everything else concerning her and let it go.." he grumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall in the dojo.

He frowned as he closed his eyes, feeling the twinge in his chest where it still hurt to think about her. He noticed it did not hurt nearly as bad, though it hurt enough to make him feel wary about opening himself up and exposing himself to anyone in that way.

He sighed as he opened his eyes and looked up at the leaves of the tree in the dojo. His emerald green orbs studying the detail and number of leaves that there are on each branch.

"I don't get it, why does love seems so easy yet... complicated.. to the point it hurts." He spoke softly to himself as he let his arms hang loosely by his sides, fingers curled inward slightly. He had swore to himself he would never try love again, finding distaste in how his first relationship had ended and the bitter betrayal of what he had seen as she had left.

And yet despite himself he had started to wonder if he should give it another chance. He would go much slower to be sure if it was for him. "... eh who am I kidding.. There is no way it could work. Get your head out of the clouds. Some things are better left alone.."

He grumbled feeling a slight bitter taste in his mouth decided to head to the surface to clear his head. Hoping to leave the thoughts and emotions churning in a building storm out in the city. Unknowing what the night had in store for him, or those he holds dear.


	17. Chapter 17

She looked around as they stood on the rooftops. Closing her eyes breathing in the fresh air and feeling her hair being moved by the wind. "It is a great night to be alive." She said to herself before looking in the direction of her red headed friend.

It was too long since she has been up to the surface. She had no idea she had actually missed being up here. "So which direction is your home?" The red head smiled back. "This way, not far from where the guys live."

The mutant girl nodded as she followed her in the direction of the place she would be spending the night. She had decided that she may have to reconsider coming up on patrol with Raph and his brothers after all. Originally she did not want to risk getting captured again but the likely hood of that happening when they are all together is slim, especially with April having mental powers to sense enemies and move objects with her mind.

Smiling softly she felt relaxed as they jump from one rooftop to another. It would also be good to have a night or two away from the others. She has come to care a lot about them but as it stands she has had hardly any time to herself unless they are on patrol and then she is bored with nothing at all to do since she has already read every book in the lair at least ten times. The only thing that has kept her sane so far was the sparring sessions that she has been doing with Raph and the meditation that she had been doing with Splinter.

If she had a drawing book she would not be so bored. She frowned a little, her thoughts drifting back to the red clad turtle, whom she has come to see as her best friend. Hard not to after everything they had been through and how much time they spend together.

She had no idea he had a girlfriend before. Let alone she had left him for reasons that do not seem completely justified. Sure she could understand homesickness but if she had a way to go to space why didn't she just visit her home then returned. Earth was his home, and from what she had heard about it being destroyed in another time line it is no wonder he did not want to leave.

Shaking her head, not wanting to dwell on the thoughts of someone she had never met, and would more than likely never meet. If she has left him it was her loss. He deserved someone that would stick by him no matter what and at least try to make things work not manipulate and when things don't go the way you want to selfishly abandon the person who cared about you. People like that make her just as sick and angered as those who cheat. She did not need to have her blood to start boiling.

Sighing she looked up at the stars. She hoped that one day the person that was meant for her friend would come and help mend his injured heart. She would not say anything, knowing it was not her place to really try and talk about it with him. If she were him she knows she would not want to have that wound reopened and talk about it. She did not want to make him feel worse.

"Shen, hold up. I sense something coming." The brunette halted behind the red head. She was tense as she closed her eyes stretching out her sense. She did not sense anything, not at first until the enemy started attacking from all sides. She and April fought their attackers. Shen was unable to tell whom it was she was fighting, never seen their outfit before in her life.

"Careful Shen. These are foot bots. They learn people's moves as they fight." She frowned. "Like to see them try to learn everything I know." She said as she felt her head start to throb. 'No, not now. Damn it why did I have to think about the girl April told me about while we were headed to her place.' Grunting she held her head trying to reel herself back in. Sure these were robots. But the red head was not one. Nor was she aware of her limitations due to the raging inferno that lived inside her.

'You can do this, stay calm. Do not give in to the temptation. You are better than this.' She thought to herself before feeling something hit her in the back of her head knocking her out, leaving her unaware of being taken away against the will of her red headed friend whom had no choice but to use a smoke bomb to get away and get help, hoping that by the time help arrived it would not be to late.

 **Writer: Fly boy will be in one of the future chapters. Have not forgotten suggestions. Just needed to battle writers block to make it work.**


	18. Chapter 18

Raphael, having no luck finding anything to put his thoughts toward to clear them had started the trek back to the lair. By far much more frustrated than he already was. Sighing as he opened the manhole to the sewers he climbed in, resetting the manhole before he began getting back home.

He felt as though there was a three way war going on inside him. The logic and emotion parts of his mind were fighting and his heart was in the mix as well. He did not know how to deal with it and punching things did not seem to help like he thought it would.

"what the shell is wrong with me? I don't need to have a girlfriend… romance is overrated.." He sighed in part defeat. Only wanting to try to get some sleep. Blinking seeing his brother's gearing up and April there as well, next to Donnie and Leo and Mikey.

"What's going on?" He asked coming over. The four of them freeze before looking at him. April's expression became pained as she looked away feeling ashamed of something.

Arching a brow he looked at his brothers then noticed there was something off about them too. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though he was not going to like the answer. "Where's Shen?"

Shen woke up strapped to a table. She blinked feeling a bit groggy before panic slowly seeped in. She immediately began to squirm to try to break free only pausing when she heard a buzz sound. She saw a fly coming over.

Her expression became grossed out and grimaced when he came closer. He was disgusting; this had to be that fly scientist the others had told her of that worked for their enemy the Shredder. Her attention went from his face to the jar of worms in his hand like things. The color drained from her face.

"Come anywhere near me with that and you will regret it." She said in a threatening way. Those had to be the mind control worms that she was informed on. She already had chips in her mind from the Kraang testing on her. She may have being resistant to them trying to control her mind but that did not mean she was willing to take the risk that she may or may not be resistant to those worms as well.

"You think you zzcare me? I have zzeen more frightening thingzz than you." The fly mutant said as he clamped a worm with the pincers and taking it out of the jar began moving it towards her face.

Eyes widening she squirmed again trying to keep that thing away from her face feeling hands on her holding her still seeing they belong to a warthog and rhino mutants. They sported devilish grins looking eager to see what will happen. Screwing her eyes shut not want to see what was going to happen she steeled herself waiting for something painful to happen.

"Get your grimy hands off her!" She heard the voice of her friend bellow out with rage opening her eyes in time to see him kick the three mutants away. "Raph.." She said feeling relief wash through her along with a bit of embarrassment. The red clad looked at her before quickly undoing the harnesses strapping her down.

"Come on, the others are not going to be able to keep the foot busy for long." He said as he helped her up. Nodding she followed him out, silent not wanting to risk them getting caught again. She saw the others fighting several other mutants. "Get out through the window to the Shell Raiser. We got this." She heard her friend tell her before he turned to join them.

"Raph wait… thank you.. I don't want to think about what could have… I should have been.." She said softly struggling to find what to say. She felt vulnerable. She hated that feeling but she knew why she felt that way. Being strapped to the table reminded her to much of the Kraang experiments.

Reawakening some memories that was making her feel scared and helpless. She felt his hand on her shoulder, looking up at him she saw him nod. "It's okay. Just get to safety and collect yourself."

She nodded watching him go before quickly began leaving the building. She paused seeing Mikey get thrown across the room and a man in an metal suit standing over him. She saw that his brothers were to far away to do anything and that he was pinned.

The monstrous man looking like he was about to seriously hurt Mikey had sent her into a blind rage, leaping down kicking him back away from her friend. Instinctively in her heated furry she grabbed the closest bladed weapon, running mainly on what the fire within her told her to do charging forward the weapon in her hands clashing with the metal on the being that instigated the inner storm she strives to keep in check and away from sight.

Darting in and out avoiding getting herself hit she struck out, searching for a weakness in his metallic mutant armor. She felt as though she was getting close seeing fear in his eyes as she got him corner.

She felt herself smirk, which was against her nature as she prepared to attempt to kill him snapping her back into herself causing a hesitation allowing for the man a chance to knock her back. "Shen! Guys we have to go!" She heard a voice call out as she was picked up, once again losing consciousness twice in one night.

The red clad heard the eldest call out that is was time to retreat, followed by his friend's name. He looked over seeing his brother picking her up. Inwardly he started to panic. He was not anywhere close enough to see how badly she had been hurt nor did he see who hurt her.

Quickly he and the others threw down smoke bombs. Once in the Shell Raiser he went over to his blue masked brother taking her from him so he could drive heading back to the purple masked one to assess the damage done to her. From a look over he could not see anything wrong but that did not mean she was not hurt. "What happened? I told her to get to safety. Stubborn girl is going to get herself kill!" He said feeling a little angry and a lot of worry mixing together into one.

"She was… but she saw me getting pinned but Super Shredder… He… he was going to kill me bro.. I never seen her look so angry.. she was moving so fast and was overwhelming him to the point she had him cornered.

I thought she was about to finish him but something happened to cause her to hesitate... he knocked her back near Leo.." The youngest said causing his brothers and April to look at him then at their unconscious friend.

Raph remembered being told by her when they were doing one on one training that the reason she did not train with a weapon was because once she had one in her hands she became a different person. One that terrified her to the point she did not want to use anything except her hands which she had more control of herself with. She never explained in detail of how different she was but he was guessing that the value in life she had was not the same.

Frowning he sighed as he sat down letting Donnie finish checking her over as he thought. It may be why she was why she was so hesitant to join them on patrol. She must not want them to see her like that.

Regardless he was glad she was there otherwise his youngest brother would have been seriously hurt or worse. Did not make it any easier on her though. "She going to be okay Donnie?" He asked his eyes darting to his brother.

"Physically yes she is fine.. we won't know mentally or if she has a concussion until we get home.. I may have to give her something to wake her up just in case she does have one.." Nodding the red clad looked back down at his friend. He hoped that she will be okay.

 **writer: Well, this is the best my mind would come up with. It is better than my first attempt at the chapter. Let me know what you think because I do not want to depict my oc's as mary sues. I don't have anything against those kinds of characters but I don't want mine to metamorphosis into one. Reader pointer's and suggestions help avoid that. Anything is welcome.**


	19. Chapter 19

The red clad turtle frowned as he looked at his friend. She had been out of it for the past two weeks. He felt terrible that she was so distant. He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to think of something, anything to try to help her get back to acting like she normally did. After much thinking, something he didn't do often, he remembered something she had told him she enjoyed doing when she was upset.

"I'm going to be out for a bit, see you all around dinner." He called out as he left the lair before pulling out his t-phone. It was Saturday, which meant that Casey was out of school. He set a text for him to meet him at an alley near to where he knew a art store was, due to having seen it a few times on the rooftops while on patrol. Putting his t-phone away he sprinted through the sewers to the man hole he needed to go up. He hide behind the dumpster waiting for his friend.

"Yo Raph! What's up man? Need to go and fight some goons?" He rolled his eyes smiling slightly at the geared up late teenager. "Not right now… your gear may be a bit much… I need your help with something…" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't go into a store without anyone freaking out so I need you to go in and buy some sketch books, and what ever art supplies you are able to afford. Shen's been out of it lately and she could use something to help her deal with what's stressing her.." He said to his hockey clad friend. The human male blinked several times at him then laughed, much to the mutant turtle's annoyance.

"So you want me to go get your girlfriend some stuff." He arching a brow with a mischievous smirk on his face. "She isn't my girlfriend! She's just a girl…. Who's my friend… Just go get the stuff already!"

The now flustered turtle huffed crossing his arms looking away from Casey. He laughed again. "Alright alright I'll go get the stuff." He said setting his fighting gear down next to his friend before heading into the art store.

Raph frowned watching him go before allowing himself to go into his thoughts. 'Shen is just my friend. Nothing more nothing less… I mean yeah she is pretty and all but most girls are pretty. Besides she deserves better than someone me anyways.. someone like Leo or even Mikey whom don't get angry easy, let alone having baggage from a previously failed romantic relationship.

Even if I did like her that way I am not ready for trying to date someone again. Let alone I don't want to change what we have going right now… I am content with just being her friend..' He sighed as he looked up at the sky which was darkening. "I'm.. content.. No need to change anything.." He mumbled aloud to himself.

"Raph, I got the stuff. You would not believe how expensive it is man." He heard his friend state before looking over at him. He half smiled at his friend's exasperated expression.

"Thanks Casey, I own you one." He said as he took the bag then looked inside. He counted three sketch books, a small box of drawing pencils which according to the label came with erasers, and a box of basic coloring pencils."See you later man. I'm going to go watch some sports." He heard his friend say before nodding and left to return home to the lair. He paused at the entrance wondering how he was going to give it to her.

"Why didn't I think that far ahead…" He grumbled looking around before seeing his friend heading to her room. Standing taller he went over to her. 'Just go over and give it too her.. not like I am trying to ask her out or something crazy like that..'

"Hey Shen um…." He looked down at the bag. "… Here.. Had Casey go get it.." He said handing it to her before looking away. He crossed his arms after she took the bag.

"…. Raph… I…" He glanced at her seeing her have a soft smile on her face, it had been a while since she had smiled. "Thank you." She said hugging him causing him to blink a few times before he smiled awkwardly hugging her back giving her gently pat.

"No problem.."


	20. Chapter 20

'I need some space.' She sighed as she thought to herself sitting in the tree in the dojo. 'It is too dangerous for me to go out on the surface on my own but I need a break. Everyone has been fawning over me like I am made of glass since the whole being captured thing.

Well, almost everyone.. Splinter isn't and Raph hasn't been. The only thing he did was have Casey get me some art supplies. It had helped. But..' She looked out at the leaves in the tree before closing her eyes. Making a decision she got down from the tree going to find her red masked friend.

"Hey Raph.. Um.. I was wondering if I can go to your 'hide out' for a couple days… I need some alone time to.. think.." She asked biting her lower lip. He blinked at her before arching a brow. "What do you need to think about?"

Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck. "… just.. things.. It is not going to be long.." Her friend stood up looking at her. ".. You're nearly at the end of your rope with everyone babying you huh?" He asked arch a hairless eye ridge. She blinked at him with a surprised expression.

".. How'd you know?" She asked as she glanced away from him. "You've been looking more annoyed than usual. I noticed but I don't think the others realized yet." He said with a shrug. "I don't mind you going there; just don't stay away forever okay? It's pretty boring around here without you around."

She saw him give her a softened smile and she smiled in return nodding. "Alright. Thanks Raph." She said turning to leave before glancing back. "If the others ask where I went could you tell them that I won't be gone long? I don't want them to assume I vanished into thin air." She saw him nod then went to gather a few things to take with her. She headed to the entrance to the lair before turning and looked back inside.

She felt a little bad for leaving without telling the others. This place has begun to feel like home to her. She frowned debating if she should go before shaking her head.

'I'm not going to be gone forever. Besides three or four days away will give me enough time to relax and god knows I do not want to lose it and start attacking one of them. I would feel terrible if I hurt any of them.'

Making up her mind she stood strong in her new resolve walking out of the lair.

 **writer: decided that I am going to do the part from the rp soon. The farmhouse vacation will be later. X3 I loved the farmhouse vacation idea but the rp part needs to happen. It needs to happen I just hope Raph and Shen do not find a way into the real world to try and prevent the chapter. :3 Shen however is going to be taking a break so she will be relaxed next time you guys see her. ;3**


	21. Chapter 21

Raph yawned as he looked at the ceiling of his room. He let a content smile form on his lips. He couldn't explain why but he felt very happy right now. It had been a while since he had that feeling.

He felt movement to his right; he glanced over then tensed up a little seeing Shen lying beside him. She smiled softly at him as she scooted close to him placing a kiss on his lips. He blushed as he focused on looking at her eyes and not her exposed skin. "S-Shen.. What are you…" He felt her place a finger on his lips.

"Shh. I am not really here.. your dreaming.." She said with an amused smile. "You've been trying to deny the feelings you've been having, and your subconscious is just creating what you want.." moving her hand to his cheek in a stroking motion before resting her hand on his plastron over the lightning bolt chip.

"It is up to you if your dream will be real or not. All you got to do is take a chance. You never know, she may care about you a lot as well. Isn't it better to try than look back and wonder what if?" Her voice was starting to fade as he woke up. He sat up sweating running his hand over his face grumbling.

"…. That was one crazy dream.." He sighed as he looked at the clock. It was just shy of midnight. He frowned as he got up putting his gear on and headed out to try to clear his head of the dream he had. Moving through the sewer to the surface he climbed the fire escape and stood on the roof closing his eyes to try and relax. Gripping a hold of his t-phone he looked down at it.

'It has been about four days since she has be in the lair.. I suppose it would not hurt to ask her to come up. I am not sure I am ready.. dream or not.. but I need to take baby steps either way. I am not going to force her into a relationship if she only sees me as a friend making everything awkward.' He thought to himself as he typed a text messaged asking to her to come up to the surface. He hesitated a moment with sending it, debating if it was a good idea before pressing the send button.

"I hope that I am making the right choice."


	22. Chapter 22

Shen was packing her things up to head back to the lair in the morning. She felt a lot better than she did when she first arrived to the hide out. 'I wonder how everyone is doing? Hmm? Did someone just text me?'

She thought as she reached down picking up her t-phone. Arching her brow seeing the message was from her red masked friend. She pressed the enter button to open it.

*Hey Shen. Can you come up to near Central Park? There's something I need to talk to you alone about.* She blinked a few times. She wondered what was it he needed to talk to her about alone.

Could it have waited till she came back or even for him to come to where she was. She bites her lower lip glancing down at her jammies then back at the phone in her hand.

'It has been a while. I guess going up couldn't hurt.' She thought as she sent a reply to the text then looked through her cloths to see what was clean. She blushed softly seeing the only thing that was clean was a knee length, strapless dark red dress that April had gave her a week and a half ago.

She did not understand why she gave her it but she did not have the guts to wear it around the lair. It was far too fancy and it would get ruined too easy with all the greasy food and the occasional disputes that happen between the four brothers.

"Why did I even bring it with me? I hope he does not tease me about it.." She grumbled to herself sighing as she changed. She slipped on her darker black boots because they looked better with the dress than the white ones she had also made. She wished there was a mirror down here so she could see how she looked but shrugged it off.

'Well, better get going to see what he wanted to talk about.' She thought as she headed to the direction of the manhole closest to the park.

 **writer: I am going to try to make the next chapter a lot longer. Had to deal with a lot of drama. -_-**


	23. Chapter 23

The red clad turtle sat on the roof waiting for his friend to come up onto the surface. He had a lot of thoughts going through his mind. 'What am I going to say to her? I don't want to make this all awkward between the two of us. Shell this is a terrible idea. I got myself into a real…'

His thoughts trailed off when he saw the manhole cover move and his friend come out. He felt his cheeks heat up. 'Wow. She looks really great in that.' He thought as he stared down at her for a few minutes before forcing his blush away and headed down.

'Did Raph send me a prank text or did I come up the wrong manhole? I am not good at traversing that maze of sewers.' The blue eyed female mutant thought to herself as she sighed turning around getting ready to head back down to try again seeing her friend behind her making her squeak and jump in a startled manner.

"Oh my god Raph! Don't sneak up on me like that." She said giving his arm a light halfhearted swat with the hand that was not over her chest on his arm as she flushed in embarrassment from not having heard him come up behind her. 'ninjas' she thought as she sighed shaking her head. She heard him chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

"Hehe, sorry. Did not mean to startle you… You look very nice by the way." She heard him say. She could have sworn she saw a hint of a blush on his face. Pushing that aside and the thought that would come with it she arched her brow at him smiling softly.

"Thanks… So um, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. She pulled her arms behind her and clasped her hands together waiting for him to talk.

He actually did blush this time as he glanced away from her to the park. 'Shell, this is going to be harder than I thought. Why did she have to wear something that made her look so attractive...' he thought to himself.

"I'll tell you in a bit.. want to go for a walk through the park? It is late enough that the only people we would come across is probably the Purple Dragons and I can handle them easily." He said then realized how that sounded. "Not that I don't think you can handle them! I mean.. um." He heard her laugh a little. He looked at her as she smiled at him.

"It's okay Raph, I am not exactly wear the proper attire to fight in anyways. Let's head on over." He smiled a little hearing her say that and nodded as he looked across the street.

It was very rare that there were no humans around, but he was not going to complain. Makes it easier for them to not get seen, and hopefully if he could work himself up to it admit how he felt towards the girl standing next to him.

They quickly made their way across the streets, then began to walk through the park staying off the path to avoid any homeless people that may live there. She glanced over at him, wondering why he had such a serious brooding expression.

"You feeling okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind." She felt a little concerned. 'What if he is supposed to tell me that I can't stay with them anymore.. I don't know if I would be able to take that well.' He looked over at her flashing a sheepish smile.

"Um.. Yeah.. I'm just trying to figure out how to say what I need to say.. it is nothing bad.. but.. well.. you know I am bad at talking about some things…"He said to her before glancing away rubbing his arm. She relaxed a bit when he said that. She figured he was still acting a little odd but maybe what he was going to tell her would shed some light onto the reason why.

"Alright. I can wait for you to figure it out." She said as she smiled looking forward as they walk. She saw a bush ahead, the blooms that covered it made her grin. "It's been a while since I've seen these. Did you know these are my favorite?" She said as she walked over.

Arching a brow he came over. He looked at the flowers. They looked like they started out white and someone took a airbrush or paint brush coated in red and splattered the petals individually, making each flower look different.

"They are called the Fourth of July rose. I loved them since I was a kid because they look like a natural work of art. Doesn't hurt that they smell nice too." He looked over at her as she smiled down at the roses.

Biting his lower lip he picked one carefully making sure there was no thorns and tucked it into her hair. She looked over at him his action causing her to blush and he smiled softly. 'Well, I guess it's now or never.'

Clearing his throat he reached downed grabbing her hands. "Listen.. Shen.. there's.. there's something I need to say." He said forcing himself to keep eye contact.

"I… Well… you have been a really great friend.. more than just for me but… I.. " He swallowed nervously as he stared into her big blue eyes that reflected the moonlight that gleamed down on them. 'Why does this have to be so hard?'

He frowned as she looked away from him. Did she know what he was going to say and not feel the same. "Raph get down!" She said suddenly as she pulled on his arms so they both ducked as a net flew over head. His eyes widened as he looked in the direction the net came from and growled when he saw the same group of men whom had captured him before.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted in frustration. Of course something like this happens right as he was opening up trying to tell her how he felt. The mood he was in ruined for the moment he put the feelings he had aside as he glared at them.

He wanted nothing more than to launch himself at them but he knew he needed to get himself and Shen to safety. He grabbed her hand to try to run with her out of there but more mercenary like soldiers came out. They were surrounded.

The gravity of the situation they were in hit him like a ton of bricks and he did not like their odds. 'Damn it damn it DAMN IT! Why did this have to happen now. Of all times!' He thought as he tried to think of a way for them both to get out of there safely. The soldiers then launched their attack, separating him from her.

'No, I can't let this happen. We need to get out of here.' She thought as she looked around herself. She jumped up into the branches narrowly missing getting caught and was about to call out to her friend to do the same when she saw them tackle him down.

"Raph!" She felt herself panic. She needed to get away but she couldn't just leave him. As she debated what to do she felt something prick her arm and saw a tranquilizer dart. She lost her grip on the branch falling into the arms of the men below her losing consciousness on the way down.

"SHEN! LET GO OF ME!" Raph shouted as he tried to get free. The guy in charge whom he had encountered the first time smirk down at him. "Nighty night freak." He stated before dart he had in his hand got jabbed into the red clad turtle's arm.

As his world faded into darkness he looked up at Shen as they carried her away from where he was. 'Shen.. I'm so sorry..' His last thoughts with a feeling of guilt as everything finally went black.

 **Writer: Welp... that happened.. Any yeah it happened in the rp to. Just added a few things. ie: the rose bush and almost confession scene. Maybe in a future chapter he will have more luck.**


	24. Chapter 24

Shen woke up her head throbbing causing her to groan. Blinking tiredly she shifted as she sat up to try to get her bearings.

"… Where am I.." She mumbled as she stood up leaning against the wall looking around. It did not look like the cells that she was trapped in before. Everything looked much sleeker and ten times harder to break. 'the creep must have gotten an upgrade.. at least he let me keep my outfit this time even if he took my boots… I need to get out of here and find Raph.'

She thought as she vaguely remembered what happened when they got caught. She felt angry and disappointed in herself. 'I should have fought better and not stayed in one spot. This all could have been avoided if I had not panicked.' She tried to move forward but her legs complained.

On closer examination she noticed that her legs showed signs of bruising from being strapped down causing her to pale and checked to see her panties were missing.

"Ah good your awake." She heard the voice of one of the people she loathed. She glared at the more stable hologram or Dr. Fisk.

"What the hell have you done to me you perverted creep?! And where is my friend!?" She demanded hating the fact that she had to talk to the demented man through a hologram. She did not like hurting people but she was getting to the point she wanted to kill him.

"Your friend. Interesting. Good to know that you both became more acquainted with each other. It will make things go more smoothly in the future." The scientist stated as he wrote on his clipboard.

"He is still unconscious while we move him to his cell. As for your first question we preformed insemination to at least get the offspring creating process began. Seeings as you both escape to easily the first time when you both were together I am going to have to break both of you before I even attempt getting the two of you to breed naturally." He stated as he wrote more things onto his clip board.

She felt her eyes widen as the color drained from her skin making her slide down the wall into a sitting position. She fully knew what the word insemination meant. They were trying to get her to become pregnant since they were not going to do as they demanded.

'No.. no no no.. This can't be happening..' She thought as she stared at her hands then looked numbly up at the hologram. The scientist observed her a bit more before he set the clip board aside it leaving the hologram.

"Should take a few weeks until we will be able to see if it had been successful. We made sure the both of you were unconscious for a couple days as we injected his semen we collected from him into you to make sure it would take. It is a ninety percent chance you will but if not we will repeat the same process. Or if you've both been broken in will and spirit we'll get you both to breed. One way or another I am going to get what I want." He stated causing her gaze to harden and her expression to darken.

"When I get out of here I am going to kill you and enjoy hearing your tortured screams as I tear you apart." She stated in a low dangerously calm tone. She had a lot of emotions filtering through her. But the ones she felt the most was rage and hate.

The scientist arched his brow. "I'm afraid you're never going to have the chance. You see by the time you are able to be moved from that cell I will have broken you. Till tomorrow. I believe the male has awoken." He stated with a wave of his hand the hologram vanishing.

"We'll see about that." The brunette stated as she moved her legs into a lotus meditative position and closed her eyes. She did not care how long she had to wait. She will get out and when she does he better hope he has a good guard system. Because she will kill him.

And any fool who gets in her way.

 **writer: O.O Well that went dark.. Lets hope Shen does not go down a dark path and in a future chapter someone can help her calm down.** **Defiantly having them all going to the farmhouse after this.**


	25. Chapter 25

Raphael was frantic. He was going around the room trying to find a way to get out. 'I need to get out of here and find her. If those creeps hurt her I'm going to make them pay. I knew I should not have asked her to come out to the surface.. maybe if we did not go to the park we would have been okay but regardless it is my fault. I am responsible for our getting captured. I knew they wanted us both and yet I asked her to come up anyways!'

"I'm such a idiot!" he stated aloud to himself as he punched a wall. He felt overwhelmed with worry and guilt. Sure he was also angry but in this moment it was one of those rare moments his anger was not in the front seat.

"You seem to be more active than the female. Hmm.." Upon hearing the voice of the scientist he whirled around and narrowed his eyes at the hologram as he seemed to be writing some notes. He stomped over close to the hologram glowering in rage.

"What the hell do you mean!? What have you done to her?!" He said his fists shaking. The scientist looked at him arching a brow. He looked like he was musing on what to say, making the green eyed turtle mutant more frustrated.

"We have not harmed her. She just needs to get used to walking since we made you both remain unconscious for roughly two to three days strapped down while we took the fertilization into our own hands by insemination. I have already told her just before coming to check on your progress. As I told her it will be several weeks till I find out if it has been successful." His eyes widen as his mind goes blank from the information he was told.

"You.. you what.."He said as he shook his head. He feel even more over whelmed than he was when he first woke up, not to mention unclean. This couldn't be happening. How could things have turned out like this.

'Shen did not even get a say in this. I didn't either but if they were successful she is the one that is going to have to freaking carry a baby. Out of the two of us she is having it the worse. I just wanted to tell her how I felt not this!' He held his head having a panic attack, tuning out the voice of the scientist as he talked.

He needed to get out of this room and find her. They need to get out of this place. He can't let these people use them like this. He went over to the door and started trying to get it open however he can. After a while he had to stop to try and catch his breath and try to calm down.

He noticed the hologram was not there anymore. He could care less about it. Sighing he knelt down in front of the door resting his forehead against it. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind and think. He knew that getting out was going to be harder this time around, and he hoped that his brothers tracked the t-phones. Even after they self destruct he knew Donnie had the trackers in them not get destroyed.

"They better get here before things get far worse than they already are." He mumbled as he wondered how his friend must be feeling right now. He frowned as he felt dirty, like he had hurt her due to his not thinking through what he was doing.

"I hope she is going to be okay." he says in a soft tone, no clue on the state of mind his friend was in. If he knew he would only feel worse than he already did.

Only time will tell.


	26. Chapter 26

Raphael was trying to meditate in order to tune out the constant droning of the scientist that held him in the cell he was in against his will. It has been nearly three weeks and he has gone through a surplus of anger moments shouting at the hologram until he felt like his voice had gone hoarse. He was done with trying to let his rage out on the man and was trying to ignore him and keep himself calm.

Which is very difficult for him, he knew it but he had to try to clear his thoughts. At least to find a way out of this and get the other person whom he felt responsible for their being there again freed, even if it is not that so he could keep his own sanity at the very least. He sighed as he rubbed his temples as the hologram disappeared.

He already heard that they had succeeded in what they wanted. They got Shen pregnant. He was not sure if he could look at her strait in the eye to even say sorry that she was being forced through this.

All he knew is that they had to get out of there. That was the first thing on his mind. He would worry about trying to say sorry and... facing the idea that he was going to become a father. Wither he had willing or unwilling taken part in it the fact was that the child she was pregnant with was his child.

He was not going to let the mad man touch the baby, or keep on tormenting its mother. After they were free and enough time has passed cooling off from their getting free he was going to try to find a way to end it. He knew it was the only way to stop someone like him. Just like it was the only way to beat the Shredder if he and his family ever got the chance to end it.

He looked up at the wall. He wonders how she was doing. It had been three weeks after all since they were there. She must be going through a lot of emotions right now.

Frowning he stood up and started to practice on his kata's. They had helped him to stay calmer then meditating that is for sure, despite the meditation was able to make it so he could ignore the wacko better. And helped him stay in shape as well to make it easier for an escape when the opportunity presented itself.

He blinked when he heard the alarms start to blare, like they had when he had escaped with Shen a few months prior the last time they had been captured. Way before he got to know her and what she was like. Frowning he furrowed his brow.

She was not trying to escape was she? He knew she was capable of handling herself but it is risky for her being pregnant now. It could also be his brothers and friends having found them. He found himself wishing it was that option and sighed in relief when he heard his brother's Leo Donnie and Mikey's voices.

"Hey! I'm in here!" He called out as he banged on the door to get their attention. "Raph! Hang on I'll pick the lock." He could not help smiling as he chuckled. "Not much choice. Did you bring me any spare gear?" He asked as he waited for the door to open as his hands twitched. He wanted to gear up and go find Shen to get her out of this place.

"Yeah Mikey has it. I am going to go ahead and let Sensei April and Casey know we found you and we will group up with them to locate where they have Shen. Glad you seem to be okay Raph." He listened to his eldest brother stated.

He was tempted to retort that he was far from that but he did not know how to tell his brothers he was going to be a dad. Let alone them being uncles. He instead just sighed. "Let... lets just get Shen out of here and head home okay?"

He watched as his brother seemed to be a bit surprised with how he sounded before he nodded. "Sure. I am sure Sensei Casey and April have already located where she is being held and are almost there. But it will not hurt having us there to provide help if we need to." He just nodded as he followed after his brothers to find that not far away April trying to open the door to Shen's cell.

"Is it almost open?" He heard his brother ask. "Yeah it is... oh my god..." He pushed her aside and froze staring at his friend, seeing that she was chained to the wall, her expression looking blank but her eyes looked to be cold... lacking the warmth and gentle nature that normally flowed through them.

".. Shen.. hang on I will get the restraints off." He said quickly going over to her. After everything that has happened, she is probably mad beyond the point of controlling herself. Despite knowing this he still need to get her out of here.

"... Don't.. undo the bonds.. least while I am concussion.." she said with a soft calm voice that made everyone's skin crawl. "I do not want to hurt any of you.. if I am awake and let loose I will not be safe to be around."

Raph looked into her eyes as he furrowed his brow. "Shen... I.." he said with a conflicted expression. He look to his right as he saw someone come into his the edge of his vision seeing it was his father. He watched as he moved his hand forward and used a pressures point Technic to make her pass out which made him tense up a little bit.

"Get her freed so we can leave swiftly my son. We must not stay here longer then we need to be." Nodding the red clad bit back the feelings of worry and guilt as I removed her restraints. He picked her up and ran out the door everyone forming a protective circle as we retreated from the building.

Tuning out the shouts and voices of people being defeated on the route to escaping he glanced down, looking into the face of the girl who was now unconscious in his arms as he climbed into the shell raiser. He gently brushed her hair out of her face his expression going from guilt to grim determination as he looked up at the building they were escaping.

'I promise you... I will do everything in my power to set things right..'


End file.
